Leche con Plátano
by Cathy-chan
Summary: ¿Que hacen Yuki y Shuichi en una hospederia Con dos tipas completamente locas?, Mucho humor cap 12fin!. Review porfavor...TToTT
1. La mentira

Leche Con plátano

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a la Mangaka MAKI MURAKAMI (N/W: ¡nooooo! ¡¡¡Son míos! . ) .

:¬¬: Capitulo 1: La mentira

Estaban un día waren y cathy en el comedor de la casa de la última. Todo era tranquilidad, cuando a cathy se le dio la ocurrencia de preparar leche con plátano pero lo dejaron para cuando les llegara el hambre, así que estuvieron una hora paradas en el comedor contando los puntitos que salían de su cabeza (…) para matar al tiempo, asta que waren (AEC: si es la waren yuki de dive for you)

- ¿Cathy? – Gira su cabeza mirando a esta.

- Ah?- responde desganada.

- ¿A que hora nos vamos a mover de aquí? Llevamos una hora mirando los puntos que salen de nuestras cabezas y ya son demasiados. ¬¬ ¡¡¡Y ya no me acuerdo en que numero iba! – Término tratando de acordarse, cosa que era imposible. – Mejor preparamos la leche ¿no? – termino mirando con ojitos de suplica su prima. – TToTT ¡¡Por favor!

-¬¬ pela los….los….eso amarillo largo….O.O ¡¡¡NO PIENSES EN AQUELLO!-Comienza a dar vueltas por la habitación gritando como enferma de la cabeza, asta que choca con el mueble de la radio.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le pega con la punta del pie pero no responde. – CATHYYYYYYYY VIVE POR FAVOR VIVE. – Comienza con su melodrama y golpea la mesa desquitando toda su tristeza. – ¡¡Por que me dejas antes de tiempo!

Desde la lejanía de la casa se escucha un grito de nuestra querida Claudia. – ¡¡CALLENSE PAR DE YEGUAS! DEGENERADAS DEJEN DE VER EL COCHINO YAOI – Nos muestra su puño pero por el papelón que estamos formando en la casa no lo vemos.

Cathy se levanta desde el infra-mundo con las llamitas del muerte a un lado y –TU NO CREYENTE AMANTE DEL SHOJO/SHONEN BI SHONEN Y QUE PORQUERIA CHUPATE UN OJO Y NO TE METAS CON MI QUERIDO YAOI O SUFRIRAS LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE UNA AMANTE DEL YAOI PRO HOMBRE X HOMBRE Y EN CONTRA DEL SHOJO …¬¬ bueno solo durante horas gravitation y otra porquería de esas xD …¡¡¡BUENO PERO DE TODAS FORMAS QUE TE DEN MORFINA TONTA DEL CULO!- cathy corre como seguida por el demonio y patea el muro del cuarto de su hermana.

- ¿De verdad son hermanas o las cambiaron? oO? – Se levanta de su posición de sufrimiento y se dirige a la cocina por los plátanos. – ¿Cuantos de las cosas amarillas saco?

- ¿Qué estan haciendo? – La dueña de casa hace su aparición para retarnos. Rápidamente nos quita los plátanos y nos mira malévolamente.

Y como siempre cathy, con su mirada de y para que explicarlo ¬.¬ aparece de la nada (de debajo de la mesa) y – Yo lo haré mamá no te preocupes- agarra un extremo del plátano, Mamá la observa y

– No mijita yo lo hago no se preocupe - Tira de uno de los extremos.

- ¡No! Que yo, lo hago . - Tira del otro lado. Extrañamente la fruta no se rompía.

- No hija déjame que te puedes hacer daño – Reclamo la madre preocupada apretando la fruta y esta aun sigue entera.

- ¡QUE NO! ¡POR UN DEMONIO YO QUIERO HACERLO! – El demonio que lleva adentro se libera mostrando toda su furia.

- ¡HIJA DE TU PADRE NO MALDIGAS DIABLOS! – El instinto maternal se libera… (N/W: Esto es extraño --U) Y aunque no lo crean, si la fruta es ultra resistente.

- ¡¡YO LO HARE! ¡LA COSA AMARILLA CON CASCARA ES MIA!- En eso se escucha un "toc, toc" en la puerta, todos miran hacia ella, mamá se acerca y se extraña por las personas que estan fuera. - ¿Quién son? – Todas miran por la ventana, pero dos comienzan a tratar de escapar. Elisa abre la puerta pero…

- ¡¡LA LI HO! - - Saludo un extraño pelirrosa. – Ya llegamos ¿Podemos entrar? –

-¬¬...Estamos pagando ¿no?- Dice un rubio despampanante, de ojos amarillos, muy felinos – Vamos baka, acaso te vas a quedar a acampar en la puerta –

El pelirrosa sonríe a su koi y entra junto con el a la casa, mientras dos personitas tratan de escapar por la salida mas cercana, pero mamá las agarra y

-Uds. Dos son las responsables de esto- los mira mas maléficamente que cuando peleaban por las cosas largas amarillas , digo, los plátanos – se harán cargo de esto pero primero me explicaran que demonios hace un tipo loco con mirada de asesino y un teñido de rosa aquí en MI casa - la madre apretó con enojo resguardado el puño.

-Esto… mamita pues veras… nosotras lo podemos explicar…. ¡O.O TODO ES CULPA DE LA WAREN ELLA ME APUNTO CON SU MAGNUM CALIBRE 88 QUE LE ROBO AL MANAGER DE ESTE TIPO LOCO DE PELO ROSA!- cathy comenzó a dar vueltas por el cuarto en forma de chibi y choco contra el muro de la cocina

-¡¡tía eso es mentira las dos somos culpables! Yo le contare- waren compartía la histeria de su prima mientras corría por la casa detrás de ella.

:FLASH BACK:

-JEJEJE…waren tengo una idea genial – cathy estaba sentada frente su PC mientras observaba un aviso en Internet – ¡¡mira… muajajajaja!

Waren se acerco a mirar, mostraba un aviso en un foro de viajes que decía:

NECESITAMOS HOSPEDERIA PARA ALOJARNOS DURANTE 2 SEMANAS EN SANTIAGO DE CHILE, PREFERIBLEMENTE EN ALGUN PUEBLITO ALEDAÑO A LA CAPITAL QUE TENGA UNA PLAZA QUIZAS UN SUPERMERCARDO Y SI EL ALCALDE LO PERMITE UN BAR DE MALAMUERTE, RESPONDEMOS A NOMBRES COMO SAN BERNARDO O SAN LUIS DE POTOS SI.

- ¿Haber quieres que utilicemos eso para traer aquí al famoso escritor de novelas románticas llenas de sangre y poca sensibilidad llamado Yuki Eiri o mas bien dicho Uesugi Eiri, junto con su pareja el famoso vocalista de la banda Bad Luck llamado Shindô Shûichi ? - cathy asintió con la cabeza- ¿y todo por que te encanta yuki Eiri? – Ella volvió asentir con la cabeza – Estas loca…-

-¿Loca yo?... te atreves a decirlo tu que al almuerzo discutes con el filete por que queda duro y te cuesta cortarlo, tu que bebes la bebida con cuchara, tu que lees dramas a pesar de que te hace mal por que te deprimes ya que no estan los siguientes capítulos del maldito fanfic tu…- waren comenzó a mirarla de manera asesina

-Ya cállate, esta bien haremos lo que digas pero si pasa algo malo y tu madre nos agarra y nos comienza a torturar y tratar de sacar el hecho de que un loco de cabello rosa y un tipo con mirada asesina estan la puerta de la casa, por ningún motivo TÙ me echaras toda la culpa a MI – cathy sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

_- Si como no primita – _Se dijo para sus adentros.

:FIN DEL FLASHBACK:

Mamá miro con interés a su sobrina y – ¿Sacaremos algún provecho de esto?-

-¡¡ SIII! PERDON MAMA PIDO PERDON MIL VECES PIDO PERDON POR SER UNA MALDITA HIJA DESOBEDIENTE ME CASTIGO ME CASTIGO- comenzó a golpearse con la enredadera de la protección del ventanal que había en el comedor –TTOTT PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON-

Mamá tomo una maleta de la nada agarro a claudia por el brazo y:

- . entonces se la cargan Uds. Con el morrito y la parejita nosotras nos vamos a la playa (N/C: ¡OH, OH, OH!)- La madre se fue corriendo junto con la mayor de sus hijas, así dejándolas solas con el vocalista y el famoso novelista.

Los cuatro se quedaron mirando durante una hora mientras nuevamente los puntitos aparecieron sobre sus cabezas waren cathy y Shûichi comenzaron a contarlos mientras que yuki sentía como su paciencia se colmaba.

-Me voy…- exclamo con voz determinante el novelista, iba a darse la media vuelta pero Shûichi lo tomo por el brazo- ¿¡Que haces baka?- dijo con violencia

-¿Cuántos puntitos salieron de tu cabeza?-Dijo el pequeño inocentemente

-¬¬ Suéltame el brazo o no respondo – La mirada asesina, se había vuelto ya la mirada de un descuartizador, y el pelirrosa ya lo había soltado.

-Ahora me dices cuantos yuki - Shûichi estaba demasiado interesado en la cantidad de puntitos.

- No y me voy si te quieres quedar, allá tu aquí son todos iguales a ti- Exclamo molesto – Además me vuelvo a Japón. Si estos son iguales a ti solo en esta casa imaginaste la gente de la ciudad

En ese momento Cathy reacciono al comentario de Yuki y le lanzo su ultrasuperiperextragranbigespiritiflautica mirada de odio absoluto (N/C: de todas formas I LOVE YUKI).

- ¿Como que todos iguales? ¿Quién te crees? ¿Crees que por que eres famoso entre chicos y chicas puedes venir a catalogar a la gente? ¿Crees que por que no pago impuestos puedes decir que soy igual a un enano pelirrosa de ojos amatistas o que? ¿Crees que por que nos sabemos tu serie de anime de pies a cabeza puedes mandar o que? ¿Crees que por que eres bonito tienes el mundo debajo de ti o que? ¿Crees que por que…?- Waren comenzó a verla feo y la interrumpió

Esto… . No se pueden ir de aquí, recuerden el contrato que firmamos vía MSN MESSENGER, si se van ¬¬ sufrirán las consecuencias – Saco un machete del cajón de servicios y se los mostró

-O.o…. Yuki tengo miedo – exclamo Shûichi metiéndose detrás del escritor

-Shû… no seas cobarde que tu puede hacer una tipa loca con un machete- Se movió de su lugar para desproteger al cantante

/ ¡¡AAAh! ¡¡¡Le dijo Shû! ¡¡Le dijo Shû! - Cathy comenzó a dar vueltas al estilo sakano -san Por todo el lugar

ya oyeron firmaron un contrato de estadía por 2 semanas así que tendrán que quedarse y disfrutar QUIERAN O NO QUIERAN O ME ENCARGARE DE QUE… O.O MUERAN - waren estaba en el punto de histeria misma

-U.U Esta bien nos quedaremos- Dijo yuki en un tono de resignación total

¿Estas seguro TTTT?- exclamo el pelirrosa con temor

-¡Claro que esta seguro! . - dijo waren guardando el machete.

Y ahora que Yuki se había resignado a la idea de convivir dos semanas en esa supuesta hospedería en un lugar desconocido de chile, con tres locos diferentes, una niñita maniaca, una con nombre de ratón y su querido Koi, ¿que aventuras les esperaban? La única preocupación del hermoso novelista si sobreviviría a esa temible y terrorífica experiencia.

Hola!

Pues bueno aquí mi primer Fic y el un millón uno de waren, les comenta cathy-chan, Solo para decirles, que o jala y nos dejen aunque sea una amenaza de bomba, o en lo mas mínimo un hola, o un no me gusto esta basura que acabo de leer. ¿me dejan hacer propaganda? ¡¡¡LEAN DIVE FOR YOU ESCRITO POR WAREN YUKI PLZ! … Bueno, bueno me pongo seria.

OH! My god que estoy pensando, como me atrevo a escribir eso, My god, castígame xDDDDDDDD. Bueno creo que para ser el primero esta bien, no tengo mucha imaginación para hacer un comentario del fic… Pos la verdad si tuviera que dar una opinión ya abría dicho "si esta tan bueno, ¡¡ay! Dime que comes moreno para estar tan bueno ¬ "Pero como no se, les pido que nos dejen su comentario acepto linchamientos, declaraciones de amor, amenazas de muerte, amenazas de bomba ofrecimientos para trabajar con la yakuza etc.

Solo eso

Nos vemos.

Aquí les habla la loca Waren. Me encantaría que nos hicieran ver nuestras fallas, en pocas y simples palabras…..¡¡DEJEN COMENTARIOS! Cualquier alcance con otra historia, no es nuestra culpa, si no de una tarde de calor y una idea que surgió cuando mi tío (N/C: MI PAPA) SE QUEJO DE QUE HABIA MUCHA LECHE Y MUCHO PLATANO (N/C: La cosa larga y amarilla que no se rompía nunca.)

Disclamer: Los plátanos eran de plástico por esa razón no se rompían o apachurraban.

Nos estamos leyendo. (N/W: Entiende que no se pueden ver desde el persocom.) (En el capitulo 2 pondré una foto tuya muajajajajaja ¬¬)

Aclaraciones:

N/W Nota waren

N/C Nota cathy–chan


	2. De Vaca

Leche Con plátano

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a la Mangaka MAKI MURAKAMI (N/W: ¡nooooo! ¡¡¡Son míos! . ) .

:¬¬:

Capitulo 2: De vaca.

Luego de unas cuantas horas contando otra vez puntos, Las dos chicas comenzaron con los preparativos para instalar a los recién llegados.

- Oye Cathy ¿Dónde colocamos a la parejita? – Gritando desde la cocina. – Creo que estaría bueno un lugar cerrado y con aislantes.

- Puedo preguntarte una cosa. – Shûichi estaba ayudando a waren en la limpieza de la cocina. - ¿Por qué tengo que ayudarte si soy el que esta hospedado en este lugar?

- Simple, mi querido Shindô Shûichi. Si te quedas bajo este techo, tu deber es ayudar en todo. No solo por que seas una gran estrella dentro de la música o por que seas uno de los personajes mas queridos dentro de las series yaoi te libraras de los quehaceres del hogar. ¿Verdad?

- Pero….pero... – El pequeño ya estaba haciendo uno de sus cuantos pucheros, cuando Yûki llego con las bolsas del supermercado. – ¡¡Ya llegaste! ¿Trajiste todo?

-¬¬ No vez que todavía vengo en camino…-exclamo con molestia el novelista

- Buen chico Yûki luego tendrás que limpiar el baño wuajajajajajajhskjgadsyhfasdjhsv - Una amplia sonrisa aparecía en la cara de waren

-¡Pues si todavía estas en camino más te vale apurarte rubio oxigenado O.O!- Dijo una jovencita por atrás, - Si necesitan aislantes y como la cama de mis padres es de dos plazas estará perfecta para estos dos, buscare algo que aislé los ruidos molestos especialmente los: ¡Ah! ¡OH! ¡Mm! ¡Ay! Etc.- Mirada asesina de yuki

-¿como que aislante de ruidos que te estas pensando ¬¬?- Reclamo el rubio – además Uds. ¿Como demonios se enteran de tanto?-

-Mm… pues… muchos fanfics, muchas revistas, muchos capítulos de su serie, mucho manga… mucho remix, mucho hentai ah! Shû no sabia que fueras travestido…U.U igual en la pose Rin parecías una chica solo necesitas mas busto…O.O yuki págale una operación de pecho podría reemplazar la escasez de ayaka xD, Cumplirías tu fantasía hentai, ah, donde compras la tintura para cabello rosa, es muy cara . yo también quiero. Y además quiero un…- Yuki le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la bolsa de la bebida

-En que estaba pensando cuando firme ese maldito contrato TToTT ¿seré idiota? (N/C: no si no ¬¬) TToTT quiero volver a Japón y quiero hacerlo ahora-

-¡Ah! Degenerado y quieres hacerlo y en pleno día al menos podrías esperar asta la noche-

-¡¡¡¡¿¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿¡¿¡¿¡¿COMO QUE, QUE, QUE, QUE! ¿O.O que demonios te pasa? ¡Te enviare al otro mundo junto con Yuki Kitazawa ya veras!- Sale corriendo tras ella para golpearla con la bolsa del pan.

- Parece que se aman.

- ¿¡COMO? YÛKI ES MIO NO DE ELLA. – Un Shûichi junto con la escoba amenazaban a waren. – Como digas otra vez eso, te meto la escoba donde más te duela.

- ¿Si? ¿Tú y quien más? Yo que tú le pregunto que fantasías tiene, quizás no seas tú el protagonista ¬¬ - Luego de tal acotación Shûichi no pudo más que bajar su arma (N/C: Arma claro.) y salir a pillar al rubio que iba cerca de AMERICA CON BALMACEDA siguiendo a Cathy – Parece que nos quedamos solos Chicos. – Dijo mirando a los dos gatos y los dos perros. – ¿Vamos a revisar las cosas? El primero que encuentra la tintura de Shû diga yo y la cambiamos por calipso eléctrico fosforescente. – Y así se encamino hasta la habitación.

Mientras que lejos de la casa, tres maniáticos corrían como locos. La primera, por molestar al segundo, este por sangre y el último por encontrar la verdad y matar al primer idiota que se le pasara enfrente, que para su suerte era una bolsa. Pobrecita sufrió la ira de un pelirrosa loco.

- ¡¡YUKI PARA! O ME PARO FRENTE A UN AUTO. – Un auto pasa por su lado gritándole el rosario mas largo que hubiera oído en su vida. – LOCO TEN MAS CUIDADO QUE A LA OTRA ME MATAS. – La gente se le quedo mirando raro y este lo noto. - ¡QUE MIRAN MAL PARIDOS Y LA QUE SE LOS…… UPS! Perdón señora quiero decir señorita. – Una monja lo estaba mirando junto con unos niños pequeños.

- Mal educado, Vamos niños que se nos hace tarde.

- Solo lo dice por que no a disfrutado de los placeres de la vi…UPS!

-¡Como sE ATREVE! – Grito la monja cuando este corría tras los otros dos que ya estaban muy lejos. – Los jóvenes de hoy en día no respetan nada.

-NO PARARE NADA BAKA HIJO DE LA GRAN (N/C imagínenselo) ¡¡¡ NO PERMITIRE QUE UNA MOCOSA DEL DEMONIO VENGA A DICTARME LAS COCHINADAS QUE HAGO CUANDO ESTAMOS SOLOS! YA VERA LA MATARE Y LANZARE SUS RESTOS POR EL BAÑO PARA QUE SUS PADRES LOS VEAN CUANDO VAYAN AL MAR O.O – yuki sentía que no podía mas, ya que no tenia la gran energía del pelirrosa, pero su ira hacia cathy aumentaban a medida que esta llegaba a COLON CON BULNES -MORIRAS HIJA DE TU ¡Cuando te vea te sacare los ojos y los meteré en el plato de tu perra para que se los coma junto con la comida que no te comiste hoy maldita infeliz!- Comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus piernas

-¡JAJAJAJA! NO ME ATRAPARAS WERITO EL HECHO DE HABER FUMADO TODA TU VIDA DESDE EL MOMENTO EN QUE TU MADRE TE PARIO ES SUFICIENTE PARA QUE NO TENGAS ENERGIA ADEMAS MIRATE PASAS EL DIA SENTADO FRENTE A LAPTOP NO TIENES FUERZA EN ESAS TONTAS PIERNAS MUAJAJAJSDHSADGSDGJDFASGDAJHSG Y EN CAMBIO YO ALMENOS ME PARO DE LA COMPUTADORA A LA COCINA Y TENGO DOS MILIMETROS MAS DE ENERGIA QUE TU! MUAJAJAJAJAJDFAHHGDFHSG TONTO DEL CULO RUBIO DESTEÑIDO-El Rubio, comienza sentir mas ira hacia la chiquilla así comienza a lanzarle piedras que saco de no se donde, ya que en esos instantes iban casi por los MORROS CON EL HOSPITAL LOS PINOS, entonces cathy

-¡AH! ¡¡Y COMIENZAS A LANZAR PIEDRAS TE APROVECHAS DE UNA DEBIL JOVENCITA COMO YO POCO HOMBRE GAY! O.O YA VERAS! – se quita un zapato y mientras salta en una pata se lo lanza sorpresivamente el novelista lo esquiva y el zapato llega justo en medio de la cara del pelirrosa que corría con todo lo que tenia a ya no poder.

-Shû O.O – el novelista para de correr y regresa con su koi, para auxiliarlo - ¿estas bien? Lo siento, no debí esquivarlo te lo compensare no se como pero Shû no te mueras… - Yuki tenia carita de carnero degollado.

Mientras que en casa…

- Este no es...este tan poco...este menos. – Clo (N/C: La perra de la casa) se acerca con un envase. – Wow bien hecho lo encontraste. Ahora tenemos que ir a…. – El teléfono suena. - ¡¡CATHY CONTES……Verdad que estoy solamente solitaria. – Coge el auricular y responde. – Hola ¿Quién habla?

- Ho-Ho-hola… ¿waren como vuelvo a casa? Es que estoy en los morros, esta oscuro, lleno de flaites, Shuishi esta nockaout y no responde y –y-y-y Yuki me quiere matar ¡AYUDAME WAREN TENGO MIEDO YUKI ME QUIRE MATAR Y TIENE CARA "YO MATE A YUKI KITAZAWA!"¡HELP, HELP, HELP, HELP!-

- Mira……haz memoria y…. ¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAN! ¿Como llegó tan lejos, acaso el diablo los acompaño? Pues no me queda más que enviar a Kazan y Clo en su rescate. Esperadlos y no llores. – Corta y llama a los perros. – Muy bien chicos deben ir por su dueña y los invitados. Le entregare a cada uno un calcetín de Cathy para que sientan su olor. – Ambos reconocen el olor y miran a waren. – Bien. Ahora vallan por ella tienen una hora y la traen de vuelta sana y salva si el rubio lindo, hermoso, precioso le hace algo ustedes la defienden pero no le muerdan la cara que es lo mas importante para el y no quiero aguantar una depresión del escritor o algo así. – Sin más partieron en busca de su dueña mientras waren ajustaba todo lo que faltaba por guardar y esconder.

-Yuki! Lo siento TTOTT no me hagas nada – lloriqueo cathy

-De esta no te escapas pequeña vas a sufrir ¬¬-El rubio tenia una piedra y amenazaba a la joven con ella

-¿Yuki TToTT vas a hacerle eso a una de tus fans? – Pregunto la joven con miedo

-Si ya veras, ¿como lo quieres? ¿Rápido y sin dolor? O ¿lento y doloroso? – El rubio acercaba la piedra cada vez más

-ll Pos si lo pones así… no hay termino medio, pos yo soy media sado así que no importaría xD- Dijo la pequeña

-ll ¿Termino medio? Mm… no pero ¿como seria termino medio?- El rubio bajo un poco la piedra. Y en eso recibió el súper narigazo de Clo el novelista quedo nockaout y cathy

-TTOTT me salvaron del maniaco de la laptop ¡los quiero! Perritos lindos, lindos perritos vamos a casa y arrastren a este par de enfermos del culo (N/C: Bueno Shû debe estar bastante enfermo gracias a yuki xD) – entonces los perros se dieron cuenta de que tampoco recordaban como regresar a casa.

Mientras que una waren esperaba impaciente en la entrada. - ¿Qué demonios estarán haciendo que se demoran tanto? – Se alejo de la puerta y fue hasta la cocina para tomar agua y luego irse a dormir.

:¬¬:

Ya terminamos el segundo. Soy feliz. Ahora lo prometido es deuda les mostrare una mía ósea de waren o me equivoque era en el tercero. Se esperan, pero igual.

Un aviso, todo lo que aquí sale es verdad aunque les colocamos un poco mas de color pero casi siempre pasa. También las calles mencionadas son verdaderas y pertenecen a San bernardo, parte de Santiago de Chile.

Nos leemos chaussssss


	3. Como llegamos a esto

Leche Con plátano

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a la Mangaka MAKI MURAKAMI (N/W: ¡nooooo! ¡¡¡Son míos! . ) .

:¬¬:

Capitulo 3: Como llegamos a esto

Eran exactamente las 3:45 AM. Cuando cathy, Clo, Kazan yuki y Shûichi se arrastraban por una calle desconocida de san bernardo.

-Yuki estoy cansado TToTT ¿me cargas un rato? – Reclamo Shûichi a su amante

-¬¬ No, yo también estoy cansado y no me estoy quejando – dijo el novelista con molestia

-Pero Yûki TToTT – El pequeño comenzó a hacer pucheros – Todo esto es culpa de esa mocosa si no la hubieras salido persiguiendo ahora estaríamos durmiendo tranquilamente-

-¡ah! Culpa mía, es culpa de yuki por no aceptar una estupida broma- cathy se oía molesta

-Si es culpa tuya, no tienes por que decir esas cosas – Yuki miro hacia otro lado

-¿Que acaso te da cargo de conciencia ¬¬?- Cathy solto una pequeña sonrisita maliciosa

Yuki se quedo en silencio y le dio una mirada asesina a cathy, en ese momento esta se detuvo había reconocido aquella esquina.

-¿Y ahora por que te detienes?- dijo Shûichi algo cabreado

-Estamos Cerca de Casa que felicidad – la molestia se fue para dar paso a la felicidad

-¿¡ah! – Dijo yuki desconcertado por lo ocurrido

-¡¿de verdad! Que bien estoy tan cansado TTOTT ¿yuki me cargas ahora?- Shû comenzó con los pucheros de nuevo

No… y déjame en paz –el escritor se adelanto

-Vaya manera de tratar a tu koibito, Shû si yo fuera tu ya lo habría abandonado. Vivir con un tipo tan enojón y lleno de mañas ¿U, U quien lo diría? –Cathy comenzó a caminar

Yuki se regreso del trecho que había caminado se acerco y reclamo

-No le metas basura en la cabeza a ese Baka, ese criajo es capaz de obedecerte –

-¡ah! Ósea que no querrías que te abandonaran, deberían abandonarte así aprenderías a vivir rubio desteñido – cathy comenzó a caminar

-No te soporto- reclamo el rubio mientras la seguía

-TTOTT por que me dejan atrás… yuki por que me tratas así… yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- El pelirrosa salio corriendo tras el.

Mientras waren se despertó tenia baba por toda la cama y parte de las sabanas

-No los sentí llegar – se dijo para sus adentros

En eso se sintió la puerta

-gracias a dios ¬¬ -Reclamo yuki mientras se quitaba los zapatos

-Por fin podré dormir que feliz soy -- - dijo el vocalista

Waren se asomo por la puerta de su cuarto

¿Qué horas de llegar son estas? – exclamo con un bostezo entremedio

-¿Quieres que te cuente O.O?- pregunto cathy casi en la histeria

---U si ahora – dijo waren

-Shû ven vamos a dormir - Dijo el escritor tomando de la mano a su koi

-¬¬ Uds. Dos no van a ninguna parte se quedaran aquí y me ayudaran a contar la historia-

No… somos invitados no obedeceremos reglas y menos de dos niñitas- Dijo el novelista molesto

-Mira…RUBIO OXIGENADO DISQUE GRINGO TÚ obedecerás MIS reglas, Por que YO soy la DUEÑA de esta casa y si te niegas vas a sufrir consecuencias atroces… de magnitudes inimaginables - cathy puso sus manos en la cintura

-¿Ah si y que clase de consecuencias serian esas?- el escritor se puso igual que ella

-Mira wero tengo tu laptop y toda la información incluyendo la ultima novela que estas escribiendo puede ser borrada y en el peor de los casos modificada, ¿quieres que tu editora lea cosas de las que nadie se tiene que enterar? – cathy solto una sonrisa malvada

-¿O.O a que te refieres?- dijo Shû

Cathy saco una libreta

-se los leeré… Yo Yuki Eiri, digo ante un notario que ESTOY LOCO Y PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADO DEL VOCALISTA SHINDO SHUICHI, además quiero informar que fue culpa mía que las ventanas de la casa de Mika se rompieran por que yo lleve a Shû para hacer cochinadas sexuales que mejor ni se imaginen además, yo tengo la culpa de k-san este total y completamente loco por las pistolas mágnum calibre 88, que Tatsûha este obsesionado con el maniaco del conejo y además quiero AFIRMAR QUE YO LE COMPRO LA TINTURA PARA EL CABELLO A SHU PARA QUE PARESCA ROSADO , POR QUE LA VERDAD ES QUE LO TIENE NEGRO XD –

Shûichi le quito la libreta

eso es mentira . mi cabello de verdad es rosa – reclamo el pequeño

- ¿y como explicas la raíces negras?- dijo waren acomodándose en el sofá

-No importa, lo medios de hoy creen cualquier mentira II – dijo cathy mientras se sentaba en el suelo

- Ah! Por un demonio tengo sueño así que si van a hablar háganlo rápido - tomo un plátano indestructible y comenzó a quitarle la cáscara.

UU bueno, lo que paso después de que te llamamos y llagaron los perros …

:FLASH BACK:

-O, O no-no-no recuerdan como llegar a casa - dijo cathy con un poco de miedo

Yuki estaba inconsciente a causa del narigazo de Clo y Shûichi también pero a causa del zapatazo de cathy, esta estaba cayendo en crisis de pánico, en medio de la nada con yuki y Shûichi, encima los dos inconscientes que suerte la de ella, era peor que encontrase sola, ¿Y ahora que aria?

-TToTT por un demonio hagan memoria animales del no sean así-cathy comenzó a dar vueltas en forma de chibi por el perímetro

-¬yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii no hagas esas cosas vamos espera a que lleguemos a casa – murmuro entre sueños el pelirrosa

-TTOTT no me quiero enterar QUE ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO HELP, HELP, HELP HUELLAS DE blue, DONDE ESTAN CUANDO LAS NECESITO, AYA QUE COMES QUE ESTAS TAN BUENO, POR QUE AHORA SE ME VIENE A LA MENTE ESA CANCION – cathy en pánico total y absoluto comenzó a cantar- EL SOL DE LAS MONTAÑAS BRILLA, BRILLA CON RESPLANDOR LA RANA Y LA LAGARTIJA QUE BELLAS SOIS LAS DOS º, º - mientras los perros comenzaron a aullar

-¡CALLATE POR UN DEMONIO!- yuki se despertó de mal genio – Vas a despertar a los vecinos Baka-

-¿TTOTT Yuki por que le dices baka a ella? yo soy el único baka en tu vida no me digas que ahora te gustan las mujeres otra vez… yuki no seas malo dime algo no me mires así yuki, yuki, yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- El novelista había optado por la opción menos dolorosa para todos y había aplicado la solución final al pequeño vocalista (N/C: O.O no lo asesino ¿que se estan creyendo?)

-II Oh! My god! ¿Pe-pe-pero como? Yuki tú lo cargas a mí no me metas en el paquetito- dijo cathy, y en eso los perros se escaparon a hacer "sus cosas" (N/C: si esas cosas xD).

Yuki resignado a su futuro, tomo al cantante en sus fuertes brazos cathy comenzó a caminar y el rubio la siguió.

-¬¬ Esto es tu culpa ahora podría estar tranquilamente dormido y no habría ningún problema – Exclamo el novelista para luego hacer una mueca.

- no es mi culpa es tu culpa, eres un engreído Rubio oxigenado –Dijo cathy en forma de chibi

-¬¬ quien comenzó a decir todas esas cosas ¿yo? ¡No fuiste tú así que no te quejes y volvamos a casa!- El novelista adelanto un poco el paso

---U de eso mismo quería hablarte – dijo cathy con temor

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto el rubio

-yo…yo… no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde estamos-

-O.O ¡¿QUE! – Grito el novelista, algo que se oyó en todo el perímetro

-Eso- Cathy lo dijo despacio

-¿p-p-pero como? Tu vives aquí así que debes de saber donde estamos – El novelista trataba de calmar sus nervios

-TTOTT es que no lo recuerdo, corrimos tanto que no me fije en donde estábamos– Dijo cathy entre pucheros

-¡OH! Pero eso no es problema ¿NAGI DONDE ESTAS? QUIERO QUE TE REGOCIJES YO TENGO LA SOLUCION A TODO ESTO- Shûichi salto de los brazos de yuki disfrazado como sabueso –CON MI EXELENTE OLFATO REGRESAREMOS SANOS Y SALVOS A CASA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJSHAJKDGAJSGHAJSDGHJHSAHDG-

-¿PE-.PERO QUE?-Dijeron cathy y yuki al unísono

-XX LO QUE OYERON AQUÍ ESTA EL GRAN VOCALISTA SHINDO SHUICHI Y MI DEBER COMO TAL ES SALVAR A MIS FANS Y A TODO AQUEL QUE LO NECESITE-el fondo de las olas golpeando las rocas apareció por detrás

-ºº - Era la cara que tenían los dos oyentes del pelirrosa

-Yuki no te preocupes are que te sientas orgulloso – el pelirrosa desprendía tanto orgullo que a cathy-chan le daba asco

-Creo que me cambiaron a Shû en el aeropuerto- Dijo yuki un poco ido

-Yo creo que lo cambiaron al nacer – exclamo cathy

- O.O… bueno creo que no se en que estaba pensando cuando me enamore de el-

-Yuki no es momento para que te arrepientas O.o- dijo Shû mientras activaba el GPS de su nariz de perro

-U.U el tiene razón – exclamo cathy-chan mientras se sentaba en la acera

-O.O VAMOS YO LOS GUIARE- de nuevo las olas golpeaban tras el

Yuki fue guiado o más bien dicho arrastrado de un brazo por una mutación de perro humano en la que se había transformado Shû.

- Solo tengo un maldito deseo en esta maldita vida…… ¡Que alguien, quien sea me salve de esta tropa de maniáticos!

- esto…….creo que yo no voy con ustedes. – Se aleja pero Yuki le tomo el brazo de mala manera.

- ¡NOOO! ESO NOOO SI YO TENGO QUE AGUANTAR ESTO TU TAMBIÉN Y NO QUIERO QUEJAS. – Un rubio completamente fuera de si estaba que mataba a Cathy.

En ese instante Shûichi se detuvo, y

-¡Ay! Me perdí P- exclamo el pequeño vocalista en versión canina.

Entonces Yuki decidió que tenia que tomar las riendas de todo el asunto, así que se solto violentamente del pelirrosa y de la chica respiro hondo y utilizo la terapia que le había recomendado su Psiquiatra desde que se había puesto a vivir con Shû

-El cielo es azul el pasto es verde- (N/W: No va a ser rojo ¬¬) decía tratando de guardar la calma –El cielo esta lleno de contaminación y el pasto lleno de --U de…de…de…DE MIERDA DEL MALDITO SHUICHI SHINDO- El novelista perdió el control de si – AHORA VERAS MALDITO HIJO DE TU MADRE…¡¡¡¡ME BUSCATE Y ME ACABAS DE ENCONTRAR! –yuki estaba sufriendo de un colapso nervioso

-¡¡la pastilla! Quiero decir, donde esta la cerveza…….tengo miedo, mucho miedo….mama, papa, claudiiiiii, por que no estas cuando te necesito…..TToTT - Una Cathy desesperada lloraba en la calle.

Mientras este circo se montaba las personas que vivían en el lugar comenzaron a asomar sus cabezas preguntándose el por que de tanta bulla. Algunos pensaban que era un asalto. Otros pensaron que era un loco predicando la palabra del señor luego de tomarse una botella entera de cerveza y sus derivados. Pero lo que vieron los dejo perplejos.

- Mama ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto inocentemente una niña.

- Nada hija. Vaya a dormir.

- Miren son dos hombres y una chica. Quizás sean unos secuestradores y ella una victima... – Dijo uno de los hijos de la mujer.

- Digo que llamemos a carabineros.

- Yo lo hago - dijo el chico

- Pobre niña. Quizás que cosas le han hecho y ella no pueda hacer nada si no fuera por que tengo sueño les hubiera pegado a los dos. – Pero un extraño ruido los dejo perplejos. Un helicóptero apareció mostrando en su interior a un rubio de cabello largo apuntando al grupito.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO! – Grito el rubio.

-¡¡Tengo miedo Yuki! – Dijo Shû ocultándose

-No...No…no puede ser – Dijo el novelista sorprendido

-O.O Mr.K – dijo por lo bajo cathy

-¡EXACT! SHINDO SHUICHI DEBES GRABAR UN DISCO EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE – Mr. K quito el seguro de su metralleta - YOU DID NO ESCAPE- el rubio comenzó a disparar desenfrenadamente sin importarle lo que hubiera a su alrededor

-¬¬ acaso este no se cansa- pensó yuki mientras se metía detrás de un tarro de basura metálico para que las balas no fueran a tocarlo

Una bala rozó a cathy sin tocarla esta se levanto como zombie y comenzó a caminar hacia el escondite de yuki se sento a su lado y

es Mr.K - exclamo cathy ida completamente

-¬¬ Baaaaakaaaa- dijo yuki mientras encendía un cigarrillo

-¡¡¡SHINDO COME HERE NOW!- grito el sensual rubio mientras perseguía desde el helicóptero a Shû – NO ESCAPARAS DE MI TE ATRAPARE Y TE MOLERE EL CULO A GOLPES –

-O.O ¡¡¡PERO K-SAN QUIERO MIS VACACIONES ME DEBEN MAS DE TREINTA MESES!-Shûichi corría con todo lo que tenía para escapar de K

-OH! ITS NO PROBLEM MISTER SHUICHI ¡UDS LOS VOCALISTAS NO TIENEN VACACIONES!-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡POR QUE!- Grito Shû con pánico a su manager

-SO THAT THEY HAVE A MANAGER THAT VIOLATES THEM IF JAJAJAJAJA DO NOT OBEY (N/C: Adivinen que dice xD) –

-¡¡¡AHHH! YUKI SALVAME –

Mientras detrás del cesto de basura metálico

-1-dijo yuki

-2-dijo cathy

-3-dijo yuki

-4-dijo cathy

Exacto Eiri y cathy e encontraban jugando al expreso

-¬¬ gane de nuevo –exclamo yuki con el orgullo asta los cielos tanto que a cathy le daban nauseas

-TToTT yuki eres malo- Dijo cathy en sollozos

-Exacto ahora comencemos denuedo ya me debes 600¥ - yuki comenzó a ordenar las cartas

-¿y desde cuando era con apuesta?- reclamo cathy

Desde que llegaste a invadir MI escondite…¬¬ debes pagar una suma especifica de dinero-

-Oye pero el trabajo de novelista te da millones de ¥ -

---U si pero yo deseo mas por que soy un ambicioso y como soy ambicioso te cobrare renta así que si quieres estar en MI escondite debes pagarme –

-¡aja! Entonces en vez de la suma acordada para la estancia en MI casa me pagaras el doble

/PAUSA DRAMATICA Y DESCONCERTANTE/

-JAJAJAJA! ¡¡ESO ES YUKI ENTREGAME TU ROPA!- Dijo cathy fuera de si

-Te odio desde que comenzamos este maldito juego solo haz ganado tu-

-lo único en lo que gano es en Ragnarok así que te la aguantas –

-te pasas ¬¬- (N/W: ¿y de donde sacaron un computador con Internet?) yuki solto un rato el joystick del computador y se echo para atrás

-muajajaja acaso te rindes- dijo cathy aun fuera de si

-¬¬ no, no me rindo… ya se que si me rindo tengo que entregarte TODO-

Mientras en algún lugar de la pequeña ciudad de san bernardo

-TToTT mister are lo que usted quiera pero no me haga nada – dijo Shû con temor

-JAJAJA MISTER SHINDO THIS SAFE ONE THAT ALTAR WHICH I SAY TO HIM BY IN THAT CASE... –le pone la magnum en medio de la frente a shu -IT EVEN PLOWS THAT THAT To HIM And THAT OTHER JAJAJA -

- Mr. K por que no llegamos a un acuerdo pidame cualquier cosa pero...-Shû comenzó con los pucheros –TTOTT NO ME HAGA ESO NI AQUELLO NI INCLUSO ESO OTRO –

-¡OH! Mister Shûichi creo que ha pensado mejor las cosas en ese caso lo que quiero es que…-

Mientras en el escondite de yuki (N/C: si de yuki por que el infeliz es un avaro)

¬¬ ríndete nunca me superaras novelista de 21 º-

-O.o ¡nunca! Y no soy un novelista de 21 ª-

-¬¬ ah! Eres de 22ª -

-O.o déjame en paz me desconcentras y no me dejas jugar – le dijo yuki saliéndose de si

Y en eso lego Shûichi con k amenizándolo con la mágnum en la cabeza.

-YUKI AYUDAME PORFAVOR TTOTT- grito Shûichi con miedo

-¬¬ ahora no fastidies no vez que estoy jugando-

-O.O Mr. K- dijo cathy ida nuevamente

Yuki al notar que cathy olvidaba el planeta cuando estaba ahí hizo que el personaje de Ragnarok se auto destruyera y luego lanzo la PC a la basura.

-O.O YUKI POR QUE DESTRUISTE MI PERSONAJE MALDITO INFELIZ RUBIO TEÑIDO AHORA VERAS-

-bueno al menos ahora estoy teñido y no desteñíos- se dijo yuki a sus adentros

-¡¿YUKIIII ME VAS A OIR O NO!- dijo Shû

-Hello Mr. Yuki – dijo K con una sonrisa en el rostro

Yuki levanto la mano en señal de saludo

-Mr. Yuki yo y Shûichi hemos llegado a un acuerdo y creo que le gustara la idea… claro si quiere volver a ver a su loving (amante) con vida –

-Es una amenaza- dijo cathy

-no si es un juego de pelota – exclamo yuki con molestia

-U yuki alómenos oye la idea-

-¬¬ bien pero que sea rápido no tengo toda la noche para estar escondido aquí detrás de un basurero-

K y Shû explicaron el acuerdo a yuki pero este

-No, no y no –

-TToTT pero yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- reclamo el pelirrosa

-NO DEFINITIVO- dijo yuki molesto

Mr. K se acerco a yuki por atrás y le puso la pistola en la cabeza

-Mr. Yuki it wishes to stay with life ? (¿desea mantenerse con vida?)-

Y en lo que yuki iba a responder apareció la Policía

-Miren ahí esta el loco de la mágnum ¡atrápenlo! - dijo una señora

-la policía agarro a Mr. K entre dos

-Oh! ¡¡Que hacen they do no t touch to me! ( ¡¡No me toquen!) - Mister k comenzó a disparar como loco con su mágnum pero al final lograron llevárselo al cuartel

El trío tenia esta cara ºº

Luego de aquel incidente con K, el grupo decidió que debían buscar una manera de volver a casa.

:FIN DEL FLASH BACK:

-…U.U y eso fue lo que paso…- dijo cathy

-O.o Uds. Estan locos ¿Por qué no fueron a sacar a Mr.K de la cárcel?- dijo waren

-¿Ahora nos podemos ir a dormir…?- dijo yuki hastiado de recordar lo que había pasado en la noche

-no ¬¬ -Dijo waren mientras se levantaba

-¿Por que no?- reclamo yuki

-Por que no pusimos los aislantes para el ruido O.O – dijo waren

TToTT yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii tengo sueño-

-¡¡Cállate maldito baka!- yuki comenzó a guitonear al pequeño

Así se paso la noche a yuki y Shûichi discutiendo el hecho de que gracias a lo degenerado que era Yuki no podrían dormir esa noche.

Comentario:

¡¡AHHH! ¡¡El comentario el comentario! O.O ¿! ¿!¿! ¿Que demonios escribo!

(Regresando a la normalidad)

Primero que nada respecto a la parte en la K dice algo a Shû y estas ingles lo que le dice es:

JAJAJA MISTER SHINDO THIS SAFE ONE THAT ALTAR WHICH I SAY TO HIM BY IN THAT CASE..

Jajá, jajá bien aras lo que yo diga bueno en ese caso… (Eso es lo que le dice)

IT EVEN PLOWS THAT THAT To HIM And THAT OTHER JAJAJA

Le are eso aquello e incluso eso otro

….Segundo TToTT por que apenas tenemos Dos reviews nosotras sabemos que no valemos nada pero Por favor dejen una seña de "yo pase por aquí y leí su fanfic" de verdad nos ara felices…

Y pues eso. Si lo leyó espero que se haya entretenido tanto como nosotras haciéndolo, si no pues no…TToTT. Bueno ahora les dejo con Waren (aplausos se oyen a lo lejos)

- possssssssss……primero.

Creo que en este cap no se necesito mucho de mi colaboración casi todas las tonterías y el resto son de su cabeza. (Pronto llegara la revancha y yo escribiré un buen…..)

Segundo, YO QUERIA A UN YUKI SIN ROPA. Pero como no se pudo me aguanto y ustedes también.

Me uno al llamado de ayuda de mi primis: Dejen un cochino comentario que no les cuesta nada. ¬¬ solo mover los modrigos dedos y pensar en lindas palabritas para que nosotras nos sintamos bien y podamos continuar con nuestra autoestima muy arriba.

Me promociono y les digo: Lean Dive For You. Se que es una lata leerlo por lo romántico, pero es entretenido y las muertes que se vienen……me querrán demandar.

Por ultimo y lo mas importante. MUCHAS GRACIAS ALAS DOS PERSONITAS (Lindas, hermosas, preciosas.) QUE NOS DEJARON SU COMENTARIO.

Sin más que informarles o latearles, se despide YO waren de alcantarilla Orellana. (Creo que esta mal, si alguien sabe me dice y perdón si esta mal.)

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.


	4. Salida de la carcel y un estofado de

Leche Con plátano

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a la Mangaka MAKI MURAKAMI (N/W: ¡nooooo! ¡¡¡Son míos! ) .

Capitulo 4: Salida de cárcel y un estofado de enredos

Luego de la extraña historia que relato Cathy en compañía de la parejita, la mañana les llego realmente rápido. Después de todo debían de ir por el que se encontraba enjaulado en la comisaría de San Bernardo.

- Son unos completos irresponsables. ¡¡Tenían Que traer a K-san con ustedes, nada les costaba! – Waren los criticaba mientras se apresuraban a llegar a la comisaría. – Ahora nos costara un siglo y medio sacarlo, ya que…….. – Una sonrisa escalofriante se apodero de la cara de Waren. – Ustedes esperen allí que yo iré a resolver este problema. – Sin mas desapareció del lugar corriendo.

- ¿Y a esta que le dio ahora? – Pregunto un Yûki con grandes ojeras. – Si no se apura me regreso y me duermo.

- Na…Yûki, no seas así, yo también tengo sueño y no me he quejado…

- Si, y que acabas de hacer, idiota. ¬¬ Por su culpa no puedo dormir en mi linda y confortable camita junto a mis lindos cojines. – Cathy soñaba despierta bajo la mirada de enojo de los dos. - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran de esa forma?

- Por si no recuerdas, TÚ nos metiste en este lío, cuando no permitiste que te agarrara y te estrangulara. – Un Yûki furiosos le reclamaba con la clara intención de repetir la pelea del día anterior.

- Por favor….no empiecen, no otra vez TToTT – Shûichi suplicaba sin ser escuchado por nadie.

- ¡¡¡No me vengas con amenazas rubio oxigenado! Además ya me debes un PC por que si no lo recuerdas, anoche cuando te estaba ganando lo arrojaste en la basura. ¬¬ - Cathy se apresuro para terminar luego con todo y también por que muchas personas los estaban mirando.

- Lo que me tiene desconcertado…. – Hablo el pelirrosa llamando la atención de los dos. – Si no mal recuerdo, cuando contaste la historia de nuestra travesía 2 perros que son tus mascotas iban a tu lado ¿no? No recuerdo que estuvieran junto a nosotros cuando contaste la historia.

- Ni me recuerdes a esos animales. ¬¬ - Recordaba con la famosa perra llamada Clo le daba un narigazo y luego solo veía oscuridad. – Quizás también se aburrieron de la dueña y huyeron.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Gritaba histérica Cathy, dando vueltas por el lugar, en cierta manera a Shû le recordaba a alguien pero no recordaba el nombre de la persona (N/ W: xDD) - Mi mama y Claudia me querrán matar TTTT ¡¡¡¡¡¡Clo, Kazan! ¡¡¡REGRESEN! – A lo lejos unas orejas se levantan recibiendo el llamado.

- ¡¡¡¡BAKA! ¿Cómo demonios crees que esos perros te escucharan? – Eiri ya no aguantaba tanta estupidez. – Terminemos luego con esto ¿Quieres?

- ¡¡¡Yûki! TTOTT que cruel…… - Shûichi comenzaba a hacer pucheros. - ¿Te imaginas si yo hubiera sido el que estuviera perdido? ¿No me habrías buscado, diciendo que no conocías la ciudad y me hubieras dejado botado verdad? – Shûichi lloraba en un rincón haciendo circulitos con sus dedos.

- Baka….¬¬Uu ¬/¬ Nunca te hubiera dejado botado. – Mirada esperanzada de Shû. – Aunque así me hubiera librado de una molestia…… - Nuevo puchero. – Si serás Baka, no soportas las bromas ¿Verdad? Ya vamos…… - Como ninguno de los dos se movía por estar llorando a causa de "estúpidas razones" según Eiri, tomo de la ropa al par y preguntándole a las personas en que lugar estaba la comisaría llego al lugar. Claro que bajo miradas de desconfianza UuUUu (N/W: ¿Que querían? Es rubio, de casi dos metros o quizás mas y con una mirada de asesino ¿no?) – Bien, es hora de preguntar por el. – Pero antes de que pudiera hablar con los encargados waren salía del lugar con el rubio que le agradecía por haberlo sacado de tan horrendo lugar. – oO ¿Cómo lo hizó?

- Valla que se demoran. . Hace mucho que lo saque, solo los estábamos esperando. Y como no llegaban nos íbamos a ir. – waren se dirigió hasta un auto y comenzó a entablar una conversación con una ¿jueza? – Muchas gracias. Cuando pueda le entregare la copia del video en el cual representamos el juicio. – Luego se dirigió al grupo y vieron como el auto se alejaba.

- ¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso? ¿Por que ella me recuerda un poco a alguien, pero a quien? Eres menor de edad y lograste hacer que sacaran a este terrorista del lugar. – Miran a K. retractándose de lo de terrorista al notar como molestaba al cantante representándolo como según el se comportaba siempre.

- Simple - Cuando estaba en 2 medio en el liceo, me toco realizar un juicio para el ramo de lenguaje. Como también debíamos hacer un reportaje salimos al juzgado de letras, la señora que era secretaria nos trato muy bien, regalándonos maní confitado. Entrevistamos a las personas que trabajaban en el lugar y aprendimos muchas cosas que por ahora no logro recordar -U Pero lo importante fue que cuento con una gran amiga "LA JUEZA" y ella dijo que algún día quería ver nuestra representación. Así que solo tuve que chantajearla con el, aunque nunca pude tenerlo en mis manos y el video del reportaje murió antes de que pudieran verlo gracias a una amiga. – Cuando termino de contarlo, los cuatro la miraban atentamente mientras k-san, Cathy y Shû comían palomitas de maíz. - ¬¬UuU

- ¡¡¡¡GABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! – Grito de repente Cathy. – La baquita Clo y el Kazan, no llegaron. TTTT estoy preocupada.

- Mm.…….Eso es un gran problema. – Se acerco a K.-san y luego dijo. – Págame por salvarte encontrando a los perros.

- Como puedes confiar en el ¬¬ - Yûki saca un cigarro y lo coloca en sus labios. – Es un loco con un arma.

- Eso es verdad, pero es nuestra única opción.

- Okay, díganme como son - Si las cosas van bien y todos cooperan. – Miran a Yûki el cual se siente un poco intimidado, pero no lo demuestra. - Good, we begin JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Así comenzó la ardua búsqueda del par de perros por todo el lugar. Gracias a K-san contamos con unos cómodos walkietalkies.

¿Encontraron algo Cathy? 

No TTTT Lo peor de todo, es que Shû no para de jugar con los perros que encuentra pidiéndome que los llevemos y los hagamos pasar por los perdidos TToTT 

VVUu Que otra cosa esperábamos de el ¿no? 

- ¿Que tanto haces? – Yûki buscaba entre el conjunto de caninos que estaba junto a una perra.

- OO Eh….Yûki, creo que es mejor que no te metas con esos perros. Si están todos reunidos entorno a una perra es por que esta en celo…..

- ¿Le tienes miedo a unos perritos? – De la nada un perro conocido como el asesino aparece dejando al resto asustado. Eso Yûki no lo nota y lo empuja diciendo que lo deje pasar. Pero para su mala suerte el perro se enfada y comienza a atacarlo. - ¡¡AYUDA! – Gritaba Eiri.

-----------

- ¿mh? – Shûichi dejaba de hacer estupideces y comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Cathy pregunta.

- Yûki, esta en peligro. Debo salvarlo. – Rápidamente desaparece del lugar corriendo gritando que es Súper Cow. Saca un extraño disfraz morado con unas…. ¿Ubres? (N/W: La parte baja de una vaca.) Se para en mitad de la calle y dice. – Soy Súper Cow, to tu the resquiuuuu - Una bandera de los estados unidos aparece de fondo con un cartel "Vaca española que habla en ingles" Corre a gran velocidad llegando a donde se encuentra un rubio arriba de un tarro de basura con el estampado de "Ilustre Municipalidad de San Bernardo" tratando de salvarse del perro mutante. Lo que el rubio no sabia era que el pobre se ganaba el hueso diario mordiendo traseros. – Pollito…-Uu quiero decir, Mr. Yûki Eiri, no problem. Yo salvarlo. – Se acerca a la jauría de perros locos o mejor dicho al perro loco y comienza a tirarle ¿leche? Oo de sus Ubres. – ¡¡¡Aléjense de el!

- OO? Que Mi ¿Hace ese loco disfrazado de vaca? – waren no podía creer tal ridículo. Además ¿¡¡Como demonios puede tirar leche con eso?

- ¿Se tomo la pastilla? – Cathy se acerca con un palo. Quedando en shock cuando noto la escena. – --Uu Esto no es humano. – Apunta al loco del disfraz. - Es un mutante

- ¿Para que tienes eso en la mano? – Apunta el palo.

- Tengo el presentimiento, de que ese animal se desquitara con lo primero que tenga cerca. V-V

- Dog del averno. ¡¡¡¡¡¡Tú, perecer ante el power de mi Milk!

Yûki que hasta el momento no había notado nada por estar preocupado en que el perro no lo atacara quedo sorprendido ante tal espectáculo. – Creo que mi fin esta cerca. – Pero un ruido asemejado aun balazo se dejo escuchar. – ¿Que ocurre ahora?

- ¡¡¡K! – Grito emocionada Cathy. – Gracias por tal espectáculo. – Suelta el palo que tenia en sus manos cayendo en la cabeza de uno de los animales que estaba cerca, mas especifica un "FLAITE" (Perdón si esta mal escrito)

- Que te Pa loca. – Se acercaba con un chichón en su cabeza. – Que tai c de la vita o algo, tirando palo la longi. – (Todo con asentó Flaite. Véase, los que viven en chile los encuentran por doquier. Raza extraña aborigen de los lugares más vulgares en muchas oportunidades o de influencia de parte de sus amistades mayoría asaltantes)

- Etto…..yo, bueno…..- Su demonio interior se libera al ver a un FLAITE atacándola. – ¿Y que te pasa a ti? Ordinario. Aprende a hablar o ¿Nunca te han llevado a la escuela?

- No vengai a insultarme, me entendí. Mira que te suelto a la filomena y te la planto en donde sea. – Saco a la filo, tratando de asustar a Cathy sin ningún efecto ya que toma un palo y lo enfrenta. – Chorita la loca.

- Déja de molestar. – Levanto el palo. – O te lo planto donde sea.

- Esto ya es mucho. úùU – waren comienza esconderse de a poco, pero es detenida al notar algo muy peculiar en dos caninos que viene en compañía de K. – Los encontraste. ¿En que lugar estaban?

- ¿Ah, ellos? Se encontraban con una señora muy amable. – Recordando como la abuelita le tiraba lo que estuviera a su alcance pensando que era un asaltante. Miro la escenita para luego mirar a waren. - ¿El balazo no los detuvo? – waren mueve la cabeza en negación. – No me queda más que hacer bien las cosas. – K. de la nada saca un bozal para ponérselo al perro y colocarle la antirrábica. Luego se dirigió al Flaite que era reducido por Cathy. Saco su placa del FBI, dejando desconcertado al lonji el cual huyo gritando unos cuantos improperios. Luego se dirigió hacia waren. – It surprises to me que usted se encuentre tan calm en esta situación. Me parece que usted nunca pierde la calma.

- Pues…..Se equivoca, es solo que aun no han hecho nada para que me enfade. Y creame que cuando eso ocurra todos tendrán mucho miedo. – Risa macabra.

- Shindô Shûichi, ¿Qué demonios haces con ese patético disfraz? – Pregunta poniendo Play en la cámara que llevaba para gravar la escena y quien sabe después le servia para chantajearlo.

- Solo salvar a mi Yû…..Quiero decir, you estar confundido. Iam Súper Cow la vaca que habla en spanish. Pollito ¿Cómo estar?

- Bi…. – Se percato que iba a contestarle a un enfermo mental. – ¡¡¡¡Que demonios haces BAKA! ¡¡¡Como demonios se te ocurrió ponerte esa cosa! – Apunta al traje que lucia Shû.

- Iam ver que usted encontrarse bien. – Todo en un mal asentó Ingles (VV) – Me retirarme. – Sale corriendo y a los 5 segundos llega Shûichi. – Hola. ¿Qué paso Yûki? - --Amigos o lectores, si ya notaron que yo soy súper vaca, por lo que mas quieran no le digan a nadie. Será nuestro secreto--

- Idiota ¬¬ Ahora que ya encontraste a los malditos perros ¿Nos podemos ir? – Yûki salta del basurero cayendo al suelo junto a el. El resto se mata de la risa menos Shû que le ayuda apararse y limpiar su ropa. Al ver que nos lanza miradas amenazantes guardamos nuestra risa. – Vamos. – Pero algo salta sobre el y escucha un pequeño aullido. - ¿Qué demo….? – Quedo sin habla al notar que se trataba del pero que momentos antes lo atacaba. En su idioma le pedía que lo llevara con el. – No. – Dijo, pero el perro no se soltó. El pobre en su idioma le dijo que seria su guarda espaldas y no permitiría que nada le ocurriera, pero que por favor se lo llevara o si no seria carne asada, posteriormente vendida en el persa el 40 de gran avenida. – ¿Y que me importa eso a mi? – El perro lo miro y se alejo dedicándole una mirada de tristeza. – Está bien, pero tu primera misión será: que no me ocurra nada.

- OO Que lindo perro - ¿Como se llama? – waren pregunto haciéndole cariño al canino.

- Aun no lo se. – Shû al ver que era dócil, se acerca con la intención de tocarle pero este le gruñe. – Creo que no le caes bien.

- Muy gracioso. – Se alejo con un puchero. K también intento socializar con el can pero recibió la misma respuesta al igual que Cathy. – Ese perro es igual que el dueño. Pero lo que me tiene mas desconcertado es que no le haya hecho nada a ella. – Apunta waren.

- Eso puedo respondértelo. Desde pequeña tengo facilidad de entenderme con los perros que son bravos, salvo con los que ya han sido entrenados para atacar a personas que no sean recibidas en un lugar. – Todos quedaron sorprendidos menos Cathy.

- Por esa razón tiene mala suerte con los gatos - y no dejan que los toque.

- No me lo recuerdes TTTT y yo que los amo. – Saca un pañuelo y seca sus lágrimas. – Ya mejor vamos a casa.

Cuando llegaron a la casa notaron como habían olvidado lo que serviría como aislante, así que sin más opción waren tuvo que partir en busca de ellos. Cuando por fin lograron descansar por un momento Shûichi noto como sus raíces comenzaban a notarse y pronto descubrirían su color de pelo original, así que partió en busca de la tintura que encontró rápidamente. Extrañamente más pesada que la vez anterior y con una clara marca de mordidas. Entro en el baño y hay quedo alistándose para su cambio.

Mientras Eiri comenzaba a ponerse al día con los capítulos de su novela. K por otra parte revisaba sus cosas y su arma.

Mientras que en la calle waren iba en busca de los dichoso aislantes. Cuando llego al centro noto como dos cabezas familiares hablaban desesperados con las personas, tratando de pasar desapercibida camina rápidamente pero es interceptada por un pelirrojo de cabellera larga.

- Gomenasai. Ore necesitar encontrar a…. – waren tapa su boca.

- Buscas a Shindô Shûichi. Habla peor que una guagua --U Yo se donde se encuentra, y necesitas aprender a hablar en español nadie aquí entiende una mugre de ingles y menos de Japonés. – Tomo el brazo de Hiro y comenzaron a caminar, notando que olvidaban a Suguru que se encontraba también en el lugar.

- ¡¡Nakano-san! – Corre y los alcanza. Como puede trata de comunicarse mientras waren lo observa por un rato. No aguanta más y comienza a reírse. - ¬¬

- Perdón, es que se ven tan estúpidos al tratar de hablar con alguien. – Mientras ella hablaba y hablaba, los dos chicos se miraban haciendo señas entre ellos tratando de explicarse que era lo que ella les estaba diciendo. – Veo que no entienden una mugre ¬¬ Lo mejor será partir a la casa y dejarlos ahí. – Tubo que dejar su búsqueda para más tarde. Cuando llegaron a la casa notaron un gran escándalo. - ¿Qué es esto? Oo

- ¡¡Aaaaaahh! Waren, tienes que ayudarnos. – Cathy gritaba histérica. – Si no lo paran destrozara la casa y estaré en graves problemas.

- ¿Qué ocurrió ahora? – Hace entrar al jardín a Hiro y Fujisaki. Los cuales sonrieron al ver tal espectáculo.

- Es Shûichi, estaba muy tranquilo en el baño hasta que……

Flash Back.

- Maldición, me queda mucho para poder terminar esta novela. – Al notar como en 10 minutos ninguna idea llegaba a su cabeza decide apagar la portátil y dirigirse a comer algo. - ¿Hay algo de comer? – No hubo respuesta. – En donde demonios se metieron ahora ¬¬ - Un rubio con el estomago vació caminaba buscando por la casa. No le quedo otra que prepararse algo para comer. – Y para colmo ese baka no aparece.

Desde dentro del baño. – ¡¡Yûki, ¿podrías prepararme algo! Me estoy tiñendo el pelo y me dio hambrita. – Dijo por lo bajo. – Que extraño el tinte se ve algo diferente. Quizás no debí comprar otra marca.

- ¡¡¿Cuánto te falta! – Yûki preguntaba sacando los ingredientes para preparar su comida y algo para su koi.

- ¡¡Creo que solo un poco! – comienza a esparcirlo por su cabeza para poder acabar al fin y dejar que el tinte haga su efecto. – Bien, solo lo coloco y estará listo

- Que sorpresa Yûki. ¿Prepararas la comida para todos? Me ahorras un trabajo. – Yûki observa como Cathy se dirige a su pieza y K. entra detrás de ella.

- Yûki-san, su perro dio mucho trabajo, pero logramos dejarlo decente y ahora esta comiendo en el patio en compañía de Clo y Kazan. – Limpia su ropa y se ubica en uno de los sillones. Al no encontrar nada interesante para hacer, saca una de las cuantas revistas, pero al estar en español no entiende nada. (N/W: Habla el idioma, pero no lo lee.) – ¿Maldición no hay nada en Ingles o japonés? – Pero para su suerte, encuentra una revista de manga que Cathy compro. Dicha revista estaba por completo en ingles. – Por fin algo para poder leer.

Todo era tranquilidad hasta que Shûichi sale del baño con una bolsa en la cabeza siendo cubierta por una toalla. Solo Yûki y Hiro conocían su gran secreto. – ¿Que hacen?

-nothing. – Respondió K. – Y tú ¿Por qué tienes una toalla en la cabeza?

Shûichi se sobresalta. – Es que me aplique una crema para el cabello ya que tenía muchas puntas quemadas -U. – Sonríe dirigiéndose a su Koi. - ¿Qué preparas?

- Como no tengo ganas de hacer nada solo preparare sándwichs. – Saco un gran plato y comenzó a poner los que ya estaban listos. – Llama a esa niñita loca y dile que venga por algunos. – Shûichi lo mira sorprendido. – Solo lo hago por que no quiero tener más problemas, estas vacaciones son para descansar.

- Sip. – A los 60 segundos después o sea al minuto llego Shû junto a Cathy la cual se quejo por lo que el rubio había preparado, callándose al notar lo buen cocinero que era el rubio. – Están muy ricos Yûki. – Shû alababa la comida de su escritor.

- Es verdad, he is very good cook Sir Eiri. – K. también comía con muchas ganas.

- Si, si, si, Están buenos. ¬¬

- Es verdad, ya es hora de enjuagarme el cabello. – Se levanta de su lugar en dirección al baño. Saca la toalla tarareando una canción, luego la bolsa y da el agua de la ducha para luego sacarse la ropa rápidamente y meterse debajo. Enjuaga su cuerpo y pelo y con la misma toalla que tenia en el pelo se seca colocándose la ropa y luego mirarse al espejo. Cual fue su sorpresa al notar el gran cambio. – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – Un gran grito hizo sobresaltar a los presentes (Asustar y esconderse) Consiguiendo que toda la villa se enteraran de que algo sucedía, mientras los vidrios de la casa estuvieron a punto de quebrarse. Un Shûichi con una cabeza extraña salía caminando como un muerto viviente cualquiera. - ¿Quien... Fue...el gracioso? - Ninguno le presto mucha atención y continuaron comiendo. Hasta que un color fuera de lo normal les izo desviar la vista.

- OO? ¿Que te hiciste? ¿Te aburrió el violeta y querías innovar en algo más extravagante?

- ¬¬U Baka……Te recomendé que no cambiaras de marca.

- Xx ¡¡Por que nunca me mencionaste que eras teñido! – Todos estaban sorprendidos ante tal suceso. – ¿Ahora que aras? Pareces cualquier cosa menos Shindô Shûichi el vocalista de BAD LUCK. ¿Que demonios aremos ahora?

- Teñirle el pelo. – Menciono Cathy con mirada de inteligencia. – No hay que ser un experto para saber eso.

- Pero si hay que serlo para saber que no tomara el color por lo estridente que es ese. – Apunta a la cabeza de Shû

- Yo solo se que le gusta lucirse con los colores ¿no? Ahora lo reconocerá más gente por el gran cambio. – Enciende su cigarro. No tenía más de 5 segundos cuando se levanta y sale de la casa al jardín de la entrada. – Yo que ustedes salgo de su vista.

- ¿Por qué? – Cathy pregunta. - ¿Acaso va a mutar o se convertirá en el enemigo de las tinturas para el pelo? ¡¡Es un completo estúpido! No puede hacernos…… - Una silla vuela. –……Na……- Luego le acompaña el sillón. - ……da…… - El mueble cercano a la ventana rompe esta. – Creo que mejor salgo. – Cuando ya estaban a fura los tres llega waren con sorpresitas.

End Flash Back

- Valla…… - Se acerco a la puerta esquivando justo a tiempo una botella de bebida. – Esto es malo. --U ¿Ahora que demonios hacemos? – Se acerca a Cathy y coloca su mano en el hombro. – Considérate huérfana sin casa.

- TTTT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – después de gritar se levanto dejando a todos con miedo al ver dos puntos en vez de ojos. – Ahora ríete. Después te quiero ver llorando cuando veas que no podremos descargar Weiß Kreuz. – Esas fueron palabras claves para que Waren acompañara a su prima.

- Por Weiß Kreuz y por la casa. – Ambas entraron, no duraron ni 5 segundos adentros cuando notaron como el loco estaba con una botella en la mano, dentro de esta quedaba un poco de alcohol junto a un pedazo de papel prendido dentro, en pocas palabras ¡¡¡UNA BOMBA MOLOTOV! (N/W: No hagan eso en sus casas y ninguna parte.) – ¿La quiere tirar o se quiere quemar la mano?

- Creo tener la solución. – K. saco un cartucho de dinamita de algún lugar junto con los implementos dispuesto a tirárselo al pelirrosa. (N/C pero si su cabello esta Calipso fosforescente eléctrico O.o) – Esto bastara.

- NOOOOOOOO. – Cathy se apresuro para que no la lanzara ya que con esa cosita terminaría destruyendo el la casa. – Tiene que haber otro método.

- Y lo hay. – Hablo Hiro. – Solo tienen que…

- NO ERA QUE NO SABIAS ESPAÑOL. – Grito enojada waren

- Es que K-san nos dijo que así tendríamos mas ayuda. – Suguru río por lo bajo. – Eso es todo. Ahora ¿Puedo decirles como detenerlo? – Todos asienten. – Solo traigan un….

A los 20 minutos después un Shûichi exhausto descansaba en brazos de Yûki. Todo había sido muy rápido, el placer que se sentía después de todo ese arduo trabajo era muchísimo y eso le gustaba además si era su Yûki el que lo hacia, mucho mejor. Mientras el seguía en sus sueños y fantasías en los brazos del rubio este no se creía el ridículo que había tenido que pasar.

- Nunca mas, y es en verdad. – Le dijo a Hiro que los observaba divertido sin saber lo que vendría para el en un futuro no muy lejano. – Quien hubiera creído que "eso" lo calmaría.

- ¿"eso"? ¿Te refieres a tener que entrar ahí con las bolsas y llamar tentativamente a Shû para que te viera portando un delantal con la carita de un osito sin nada mas que ropa interior, mientras le cocinabas un pastel de crema y frutillas para luego irse a la habitacion con este y se lo dieras en la boca dedicándole un millón de mimos y dejarlo dormir en tus brazos y que todos te viéramos con el traje y estas dos que están ahí tiradas babeando una mas que la otra por soñar verte entero sin ese ridículo delantal? ¿Eso es "eso"? – Yûki lo mira con ojos asesinos. – Acéptalo, te gusto y te hubiera gustado más si hubieran estado solos y luego le hubieras hecho algo más ¡¡ECHII!

- Cállate Que es lo mismo que tú le haces a AYAKA. – Hiro se sonroja "quien ríe ultimo ríe mejor" Pensó el rubio. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el?

- ¡Good Cuestion!. – Intervino K.-san desde la entrada de la pieza. – Ese color es muy llamativo y creo que a el no le gusta

- Lo más raro es que el tinte tenga ese efecto. El envase dice claramente "VIOLETA ESTRIDENTE" ¿Cómo pudo tomar ese color?

- Tienes un buen punto Nakano-san, lo único que se puede pensar en este momento es que alguien lo allá cambiado. – Miran al escritor que se sobresalta cuando nota que tratan de culparlo.

- No me miren así. Yo no tengo por que hacer una cosa así, lo prefiero con el violeta. – Callo un rato para luego recordar algo. – Pero creo saber quien pudo tener la culpa.

- ¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Quién fue?

- Fue…… - Un grito proveniente de afuera los asusto.

- Ese fue Fujisaki. – Nakano se levanto para encontrar la patética imagen. El "perrito" de Eiri estaba mordiendo el trasero del tecla dista cuando quiso sacar unos pasteles. – ¿Que demonios paso?

- ¡¡Este perro esta loco! – Gritaba desesperado el chico. – Aléjenlo de mi TToTT -Suplicaba.

- Se alejara solo. – Hablo Eiri llamando la atención del grupo. – Pero primero, suelta "MI" pastel y te dejara. – Todos miraron al escritor el cual parecía hablar en serio. – Ahora. – Fujisaki lanzo dicho pastel en el plato de la mesa y el pero lo soltó dedicándole miradas asesinas. – Ves, eso era todo. – Se sentó nuevamente en la cama con Shûichi enzima.

- ¿Pero que……? – Pregunto Hiro, en cambio K estaba considerando en comprarle el perro al escritor.

- Le dije que vigilara los pasteles y si no faltaba ninguno dejaría que comiera alguno y quizás atacara a uno de ustedes. – Miro con indiferencia hacia algún punto de la pieza.

- Eiri-san, se muy bien que en su departamento no puede tener mascotas. – Eiri lo observo en silencio. – Pero antes de continuar miro a Nakano para que los dejara solos. No tuvo más opción que salir. Cuando estuvo fuera miro como el par yacía aun en el piso babeando este.

- ¿Cuando piensan despertar? – Movió con el pie el cuerpo de una de las dos.

- Nakano-san TToTT – Lo llamo el tecla dista. – Por que no regresamos a nuestro país, creo que no soportare mucho en este lugar.

- No seas cobarde. – Miro el lugar resignado. – Ahora solo nos queda limpiar esto y ver como lo arreglaremos. VV

En pocas palabras deberían restaurar todo el frontis de la casa ya que este estaba completamente destruido gracias a Shûichi o mejor dicho a "otra" persona por jugarle una bromita de bienvenida.

- Creo que será una larga noche. – Termino de hablar y sintió como tomaban su pie por el tobillo. - ¿¡¡QUE MIE….?

- Cobarde. – Dijo waren levantándose. – Cathy, suéltalo y deja de molestar.

- Ya. – Se levanta y mira todo la casa. – creo que me mataran .

- No si lo arreglamos, por ahora tenemos que tapar y mañana pedir dinero a todos los que están aquí para ir al SODI. y comprar los materiales.

- Pero lo van a notar igual. – Miro lo que quedo de su antigua sala recordando viejos tiempos. – Como quieres que no lo noten. ¬¬

- ¡Fácil! Les decimos que fue un regalito de ellos. – Apunta a los chicos. – Y problema resuelto. Luego de recibir miradas de desconfianza se dirigió a la cocina para preparase algo, encontrando pasteles. - ¬ ¡¡Cathy mira! Comamos.

- ¡¡No! – Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. – Si sacan uno el pero los ataca.

- Si…… - Dijo confiada Cathy. – No vez que tenemos la adiestradora o embustera de perros numero uno de su casa. Por que no le alcanza para pasaje. – Alzo su brazo sacando 4 pasteles. – waren, ¿Tranquilizaste al perro?

- Sip. Está tranquilo mordiendo ese hueso junto con ese peluche. – Así 4 pasteles desaparecieron quedando solo 4 mas (N/W: Eiri eres un glotón --U)

Waren: Así termina una entrega más de la edición de leche con plátano. Si lo encontraron FOME, culpen me por que yo lo escribí como castigo por dejar a Cathy sola escribiendo los otros. ¡¡Que querían si no vivimos juntas y ni siquiera cerca!

Todas las cosas raras que están en esta hoja salieron de mi cabeza luego de leer tanta por quería por ahí y no tener nada mejor que hacer que matar el tiempo frente al PC y luego mi madre me mande a hacer un montón de tonteras. (Léase: ir a comprar, sobrevivir cuando me abandonan cuando se va de parranda a la casa de mi abuela, ordenar el living comedor, cuidar a mi hermana ¬¬ cosa que no gustarme mucho, y ver el festival de Viña que esta para mi gusto FOME.) Si alguien se digna a leerlo deje un modrigo comentario que no cuesta nada, solo mover los dedos. Y un aviso más. Este va para los que leen el fanfic que se llama DIVE FOR YOU o como se escriba ¬¬ si no encuentro mas de 12 comentarios no subiere el 6 el cual tiene LEMON si LEMON y si no les gusta el LEMON pos no lo lean pero el resto si. Solo pido esto por que una idea se me vino a la cabeza y quiera sacarla luego.

Creo que eso seria todito. Para los que son chilenos: Infelices vuelta a clases. Si es que no quieren, pero si son como yo que quieren ir a la cárcel…quiero decir liceo o colegio -Uu que les valla bonito.

ACLARACION: todas las estupideces escritas aquí son culpa de mi ansiedad por querer comer papas fritas cuando el local nunca abrió y por que mi papito lindo hermoso precioso me trajo SUSHI el día que casi me deprimo por no encontrar papitas.

Gracias al chico que trabaja limpiando restaurantes que llevo Sushi.

Gracias a los compañeros de trabajo de mi padre por que no le gustara.

Muéranse a los de sanidad por no permitir que el local cerca del trabajo de mi papito habrá.

Y asesinare a los que tienen fanfics del año de la cocoa y nunca los han terminado.

POR SU ATENCION MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Bueno Holas!

Primero que nada, Gracias por las siete astas ahora comentarios que tenemos en nuestro Fic! Respecto a la pregunta de jakito yui ishida, Si, hemos leído Gravitation 2 hasta el Track 59 y todavía esperamos el 60 TToTT, Pero bueno, ya agradecí a las personas tan amables que nos dejaron sus comentarios, Bueno excepto a una… ¡¡CLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO COMO TE ATREVES A ESCRIBIR ESO TE MATARE!

O jala que dejen más reviews, Nos ara felices.

Bye bye

Saludos y leanos!


	5. La llegada

Leche Con plátano

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a la Mangaka MAKI MURAKAMI (N/W: ¡nooooo! ¡¡¡Son míos! . ) .

Capitulo 5: La llegada

Mientras Hiro y Fujisaki buscaban una manera de reparar la muestra de histeria, de Shûichi, Yuki intentaba zafarse de los brazos de este, ya que con la vestimenta Echii que traía consigo ya no se sentía, que digamos, muy cómodo, ya que dos jovencitas lo miraban con lujuria en los ojos y eso lo hacia sentir que pronto perdería un par de cosas importantes, primero el poco de ropa que llevaba y segundo a su koi ya que las jovenzuelas seguramente le harían mas de una cosa bastante impropia, Pero lo que yuki no había notado era que las jóvenes ya ni siquiera le daban atención, ya que en la televisión pasaban un extra de ultimo minuto :

Se ha divisado un robot chimpancé gigante caminando por la pequeña ciudad de san bernardo, Todo lo que se sabe es que hay un ocupante en su interior, japonés, de apox. 18 años (N/C: Pero si tiene como 30 años o.o+) Oh! En estos momentos tenemos un contacto con el nuestro enviado nos dará el enlace escuchemos:

-Señor, dígame ¿cual es su nombre?-

-¡Ryûichi na no da!-

-y dígame por que razón….- Fue interrumpido por este ya que

-¿¡No me preguntara como se llama Kumagoro!- mostrándole al pequeño conejo rosa

-.U tiene razón… ¿y como se llama su conejito?

Mientras en casa todos dijeron al unísono:

-¡¡¡KUMAGORO! ¡¡¡SERA IDIOTA EL REPORTERO!

Y en el panda gigante:

-¡Kumagoro no da! – exclamo el guapo vocalista

-bueno ahora me gustaría que me respondiera algunas preguntas ¿dígame por que razón esta en este chimpancé gigante a mitad de esta ciudad?- exclamo el reportero

-Estoy buscando a mi amigo Shûichi… se escapo con un escritor maniático de las laptop y me dejo jugando solo en el estudio NG Records! Y no me quiso invitar a sus vacaciones de tres semanas por que quería hacer cochinadas con yuki Eiri-

En casa:

--.-U MALDITO DEMENTE – exclamo yuki

En el panda:

-Oh! Entonces dígame y ¿por que un chimpancé gigante destruye calles?-

- ¬¬ por que si no me entregan A MI Shûichi destruiré la ciudad matare hombres ancianos mujeres y niños y luego quemare la ciudad y me encargare de que YUKI EIRI EL FAMOSO ESCRITOR DE NOVELAS ARDA EN EL MALDITO INFIERNO JUNTO CON…O.O CON EL PEOR ENEMIGO DE KUMAGORO… - Al principio había hablado un Ryû-chan maduro pero luego, volvió a su estado natural

¡Oh cielos! ¿y quien es el peor enemigo de Kumagoro?- dijo el reportero emocionado

son las BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP - la transmisión se había cortado pero luego volvió con el siguiente mensaje

-¡SHUICHI NA NO DA SI ESTAS MIRANDO LA TV RYU- CHAN ESTA BUSCANDOTE POR QUE QUIERE JUGAR CONTIGO Y KUMA-CHAN!-

En casa ahora si:

O.o… atrincheren la casa…- exclamo yuki mientras se abrochaba la camisa

-O.o voy por la escopeta- exclamo cathy

-Oh! Miss cathy no problem yo y mi mágnum nos encargaremos- Mr. K comenzó a dar disparos al aire

-¡¡El techo! La tía me matara soy la mayor TToTT y no he protegido la integridad de la casa - exclamo waren

-+.+ no importa – exclamo cathy fascinada con el comportamiento de Mr.K

-O.o esta enferma…- murmuro waren

-a...atrincheren…-exclamo yuki temiendo por su vida

¬¬ te dejaremos a ti de señuelo- dijo cathy

-ni te atrevas ¬¬-reclamo yuki

-¬¬- mirada sombría de cathy

-¬¬-mirada sombría de yuki

-Okay! Mister Yuki and miss cathy, no se dan cuenta que la integridad de la casa esta en peligro- exclamo Mr.K preocupado por la situación

-¡Lo dices tu maniático de las mágnum's que te pones a disparar al techo como si fuera campo de tiro!- Reclamo Yuki

-No insultes a Mr.K-agrego cathy

-¡¡Tu no te metas enana apestosa!-

-¡No soy una enana apestosa, enfermo de la cabeza maniaco de las laptop!-

-¡¡¡Oye no te metas con MI yuki! ¡¡Psicópata!- se levanto Shûichi de su coma para defender a su Koi

-Y tu no llames psicópata a mi prima, hongo calipso del boque de los pitufos!-

-¡¡Oye que te pasa ratón de alcantarilla!- exclamo Hiro

-HIRO+.+-exclamo Shû-chan

-ay! Si el guitarrista defendiendo el idiota del cabello eléctrico- exclamo cathy en burla

-¡¡¡estoy seguro de que tu cambiaste el tinte…qui…qui…quiero decir el…la…la…la loción para el cabello!- reclamo Shû-chan

-¬¬ si claro loción… soplame un ojo ahora-

- Y que si se pinta el cabello acaso no lo hace la gente de hoy ¡¡pingüino rostisadò!-Reclamo yuki esta vez.

-YOU STOP OF ONCE-Gritoneo Mr.K al grupito de presentes que discutía y discutía, les apuntaba con su mágnum, y como ya estaba arto, comenzó a dar disparos al aire.

Mientras Fujisaki Tomaba medidas para reparar la parte delantera de la casa, comenzó a sentirse un pequeño temblor, el techo comenzó a soltar polvo un sonido metálico se oyó por todo el perímetro Mr.K dejo de disparar ya que algo estaba tratando de levantar el techo. Una vez que se levanto el techo el grupo de presentes logro ver un chimpancé gigante.

-ALL TO THE GROUND!- Grito Mr.K mientras todos comenzaban a dispersarse

Mr.K comenzó a dispararle al chimpancé, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Mientras la cabeza del chimpancé se levantaba y todos estaban con los ojos así: O.O

Una vez de niño adulto se oyó:

-¡NAS SHU-CHAN! - -

Una caída versión anime y un Ryû-chan sonriente, un techo completamente destartalado. Ryûichi se bajo del chimpancé y luego con su control remoto lo envió como cohete de vuelta a Japón (N/C: Eso sonó como cuento fantástico...O.O).

-¡¡Hola a todos! ¡¡Y hola de parte de Kumagoro! –

-TToTT Ryû-chan…Kuma-chan ¡Hola!- exclamo Shûichi a punto de llorar

-¡Definitivamente me vuelvo a Japón en este mismo instante!- exclamo yuki

Na, yuki… eso lo dijiste cuando llegamos… . deja de bromear y amenazar con eso-

Esta vez yuki estaba realmente molesto y serio y con esa mirada de frialdad y molestia absoluta

-Hablo en serio… no tengo pensado pasar mis vacaciones en una casa destruida y con el loco del conejo ni que me cortaran la Internet de la laptop-

¿Qué sucedería ahora? Yuki estaba dispuesto a regresar a Japón, solo o con Shûichi, la casa estaba totalmente destruida y la reparación seria cosa de bastante tiempo. ¿Qué harían Cathy y waren?

¡¡Holas!

¡Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 5 de leche con plátano! Pues que me he esmerado un montón… Lo lamento si no esta muy divertido. TToTT hice mi mayor esfuerzo pero entre a clases hoy… Y me las sufrí por que ¡¡¡no quiero ir! Juro que el próximo capitulo es de larga duración y con más humor. Bueno por favor deje los rewiev o más como diría Waren: DEJE EL MALDITO REWIEV QUE NO LE CUESTA UN CANDY. Lo otro es que: GRACIAS POR NUESTROS 10 COMENTARIOS AL FIC! O jala sigan dejando su "yo pase por aquí y leí su maldito fic", les cuento que ahora tardaremos mas en actualizar por que, como ha comenzado la entrada a clases tendremos pruebas y todo eso. Bueno aclaro toda la fomedad del este capitulo salio de mi cabeza (cathy-chan). Ya que no ando muy inspirada.

Eso seria un Kizu y nos vemos

¡¡PLZ EL MALDITO REWIEV!


	6. ¿Yuki se va?

Leche Con plátano

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a la Mangaka MAKI MURAKAMI (N/W: ¡nooooo! ¡¡¡Son míos! . ) .

Capitulo 6: ¿Yuki se va?

Lo último que oyeron de yuki fue el portazo del proyecto de puerta de Hiro, Shû-chan no paraba de llorar y había comenzado a inundar su metro cuadrado con lágrimas y todo el resto se encontraba PLOP.

-YUUUUKIIIII – Grito Shûichi mientras salía corriendo a atraparlo, pero cathy lo atrapo y

-no lo sigas ¬¬ si el baka de yuki quiere largarse que se largue… aquí no se le necesita no aporta en nada-

-Pe… pe….pero…TToTT… mi yuki-

-Pero tu yuki nada te la bancas ¬¬-

-TToTT está bien-

-además tienes que hacer que Ryû-chan repare el techo ¬¬-

Ryû-chan mientras jugaba con su Kumagoro, Mr. K hacia una llamada telefónica y Hiro se conseguía unas tablas para reparar junto con Fujisaki el desperfecto de adelante, ah! Y casi lo olvido Shûichi lloraba en una esquina por su adorado yuki.

-¡GOOD NEWS!- Exclamo mister k con felicidad

-¬¬ van a reparar el maldito techo- exclamo waren

-Of course, he hablado con Mr. Tohma y dijo que viene para acá que arreglara el error de Ryûichi-

-Pero Ryû-chan no cometió ningún error solo quería jugar con Shû-chan – exclamo Ryû-chan

-Ryû-chan… destruir el techo de una casa es malo ¿sabes?- exclamo Fujisaki

-¡TTOTT a Kumagoro no le gusta que culpen a Ryû-chan na no da!- gimoteo el vocalista

¡¡-.- pero es tu culpa y ya!- exclamo waren

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- un mar de lágrimas se juntaba con el de Shû

En eso que Ryûichi y Shûichi inundaban la casa con sus lágrimas, el "teléfono" que ahora era una caja de madera pegada con pegamento marca PACHULI comenzó a sonar

-sdbgvashgdafshgfvahsdgf- era el sonido que hacia parecía como cuando Shûichi iba al baño después de tres cajas de laxantes

-El O.o teléfono…alguien que conteste- exclamo Hiro

-¿hola?- exclamo cathy al auricular

Un gentío se acerco al perímetro para saber quien era, esta fue la narración telefónica:

-Hola, estamos llamando de la INTERPOL

-¿si que sucede?-

-Es UD. La señorita Catherine-

-Si ella misma… dígame en que puedo ayudarlo… -.-+-

-bueno llamamos por que hemos atrapado un japonés que responde al nombre de Uesugi Eiri o Yuki Eiri como pseudónimo Creemos que puede ser un terrorista pero dice que le conoce a usted–

-No le conozco-

-bip, bip, bip-

En el aeropuerto:

-ah dicho que no le conoce señor Eiri…-

-¬¬ esa maldita mocosa infeliz me las pagara-

-Ahora tiene que acompañarnos-

-¡¡no! ¡¡No! ¡¡Im turista! Turista no money , help help help! Pachulí, pachulí! – y así una serie de palabras raras por parte de yuki

-¡Cállate maldito amarillo y obedece!- grito molesto el agente mientras ayudaba a arrastrar a yuki.

Mientras en casa

-¡¡COMO QUE DIJISTE QUE NO LO CONOCIAS!- grito Shûichi convirtiéndose en un demonio rosa (N/W: ¿Cuando demonios se tiño el pelo y le agarro el color? xD)

--.- el maldito te abandono Shû… merece que se lo lleven a la cárcel- exclamo Hiro mientras se sentaba

--.- en que momento decidí obedecer a Mr.K- entonces sintió algo frió en la nuca

-Mr. Fujisaki… quiere compartir con nosotros his ideas and cuestions clear if it does not want to die (claro si no quiere morir) – exclamo Mr.K

- Bueno… ¿Qué otra cosa podría decir? - Hablo tristemente el pequeño tecla dista de BL.

- Ahora, tenemos que ver como tapamos un poco esto para que los vecinos no le digan a mis tíos. – Waren aparecía con bolsas para cubrir el techo.

- ¿Estas loca? – Pregunto el pelirrojo. – Como vas a tapar todo esto – apunto el techo y la ventana. – No creo que el plástico y esas diminutas bolsas ayuden.

- Nakano-san, tiene razón. – ayudo el pequeño. – no creo que eso te sirva.

- ……… - Miro de mala manera a los que criticaban su intento de ayuda.

– ¡¡Ustedes que proponen parada de flojos que lo único que saben hacer es un patético teléfono que suena como Shûichi en el modrigo baño! – Hablo alterada. - ¡¡AHORA SI ME SACARON DE QUICIO EL PARADA MEJOR DICHO EL GRUPITO! Si esto sigue así me largo con el escritor de novelas románticas de cuarta. ¬¬ y nadie, digo NADIE va a detenerme. – Luego del tarado y extraño discurso, el grupito se miro para luego reír. – ¡¡¡DE QUE DEMONIOS SE RIEN!

- JAJA…Es que…es que…te veías tan estupida diciendo esas cosas…JAJA…que casi me matas de un…JAJAJA….ataque. – Cathy se reía de su prima mientras esta la miraba feo muy feo.

- ¿Además que demonios pondrías hacernos tu?- Pregunto burlón Hiro.

- ¡¡TU! – Miro a Hiro y luego tomo una cuchara. – ¿¡¡Sabes para que sirve esto que tengo en mi mano? – Hiro asiente con un poco de miedo al ver que doña tenía ojitos de punto y una lengua de serpiente salía por su boca. - Pues creo que no. El uso que yo le doy a esta es muy censillo. La meto por la cuenca en la que se encuentran tus ojos y luego los arranco de un solo tirón, y no me detendré aunque te duela. ¿Quieres que probemos?- Comenzó a dar extrañas señales de querer tirarse sobre el con unas ganas de asesinarlo.

- Bueno…pos creo que yo no quiero probar. Je, je, je, je, je….- Rio nervioso el guitarrista al ver que lo iban a asesinar.

-PUES YO SI. – Así comenzaron a correr por toda la casa mientras los otros veían como solucionarían ese problema

Mientras en otro extremo del recinto el resto del grupo decidía que, harían con Yuki Eiri

-TToTT tenemos que salvar a Yuki de la INTERPOL- exclamo Shû

-yo preferiría que se quedara ahí… tiene porte de Osama Bin laden así que seria mejor, se acabaría la guerra en el mundo y todo eso- exclamo cathy

-Miss cathy… esa es la salida simple… -.- - Dijo Mr.K

-¿No será mas fácil ir asta el aeropuerto y arreglar el malentendido?- agrego Fujisaki

-¬¬ Cállate- Dijeron al unísono y al mismo tiempo Mr.K le amenazaba con su mágnum

-por eso digo que mejor no TT.TT- exclamo el tecla dista

-¬¬ Mm… ya se y si dejamos que yuki haga pensar a los tipo de la INTERPOL que es un terrorista y así nos deshacemos de el y su mal carácter, ya que el pobre tendrá tanto miedo que se orinara en los calzones…- exclamo cathy

-¡¡NO ME NIEGO! ¡¡EXIJO QUE VAYAMOS A SACAR A YUKI DE EL AEROPUERTO O NO RESPONDO! –Gritoneo Shûichi al grupo.

-¬¬ no… no me niego a salir de casa- exclamo waren

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿POR QUE ºº?-Re-Gritoneo a waren

-POR QUE SI NOS VAMOS Y DEJAMOS LA CASA SOLA CON ESE MALDITO AGUJERO EN EL TECHO LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE ALGUIEN VENGA Y NOS ROBE ASTA LA ROPA INTERIOR-Gritoneo cathy, al pelirrosa que extrañamente tenia nuevamente su color de cabello normal

-TToTT no tienes para que gritarme…- lloriqueo Shû-chan

-ES QUE YA ME TIENES ARTA- le Gritoneo cathy

-G…g…gomen ne cathy-sama- dijo Shû despacio

-ESO HUMILLATE MALDITA RATA ROSA SI QUERES VOLVER A VER A TU AMADO NOVELISTA AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Cathy se reía casi de una manera sádica

-TToTT… por favor su reina majestad permita que mi amado, deseado e idolatrado yuki salga de la INTERPOL-

-¬¬ no…- exclamo waren interponiéndose

-CALLATE WAREN DEJAMELO A MI ¬¬- agrego cathy

-TToTT bueno- waren se fue a una esquina y comenzó a hacer circulitos con el dedo

¬¬… Shû… solo iremos por yuki… por que es tan lindo que no puedo abandonarlo así como así +-

Mientras en la sede chilena de la INTERPOL

-… ¿Cuáles… son las claves secretas de ALQAEDA para chile?-Dijo un hombre en las sombras.

-Im… no… spanish… pachulí- exclamo yuki alumbrado por una fuerte luz

-COMO QUE VAN A TIRAR UNA BOMBA BIOLOGICA! ºº-Exclamo el agente

-ºº whats!-

- ¬¬ APLIQUENLE CORRIENTE AL INTRUSO MUA, MUA, MUA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Fue lo que dijo yuki luego

Y en eso el muro de la habitación se destruyo ahí estaba… con sus súper obres, sus manchas negras y su mal acento ingles SUPER COW

I AM TE SALVATION YUKI BIUTIFULLLL –

-O.o NO PUEDE SER ESTE IDIOTA DENUEVO-

-DEATH FOCKINGS POLICES – Exclamo súper cow mientras atacaba a los agentes de la INTERPOL

-NOOO SEGURO QUE EL ES UNO DE LOS EXPERIMENTOS QUE HACEN LOS DE ALQAEDA-Exclamo el agente a cargo

Unos disparos se oyeron a lo lejos

-¡SHUT UP SUPER COW!-exclamo Mr.K

-TE ATREVESHION A METERSHION CON MIGOSHION... MALDITO DISPARA MAGNUMS –

-¬¬ Ya sabemos que eres tu Shûichi – exclamo cathy mientras aparecía desde detrás de Mr.K

Súper cow se quedo helado, habían descubierto su identidad, en eso Yuki se levanto del suelo y

-No se que será peor estar en el país o Salir de el… - miro a los agentes que yacían atontados sobre el suelo y exclamo- soy yuki Eiri, novelista japonés- luego agarro a SUPER COW por las obres y dijo- ya Shû volvamos a casa- luego se marcharon.

Cometario del fic:

Holas!

Otro mas que escribí mas sola que acompañada… bueno será… -.-, o jala que les guste y que se rían RECUERDEN MOVER LOS COCHINOS DEDOS Y DEJAR UN COCHINO REWIEV… . Lo estaremos esperando con gusto…

Para vosotros que siguen la historia capitulo por capitulo, os informo que ahora tardaremos mas en actualizar por que hemos entrado a la escuela, y no tenemos mucho tiempo libre TToTT … por eso pedimos perdón (bueno yo… ) (TToTT perdón)

Y eso…

MATANE


	7. Ay! dios

Leche Con plátano

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a la Mangaka MAKI MURAKAMI (N/W: ¡nooooo! ¡¡¡Son míos! . ) .

Capitulo 7:

Yûki caminaba llevando consigo una bolita de masa rosa deforme que expedía diferentes tipos de líquidos, entre estos se encontraban lágrimas y mocos. Mientras el escritor trataba de avanzar, mas se cansaba al tener que llevar con el tal peso y deforme cosa. No lo soporto mas, decidió hablar.

- ¡Shûichi! Puedes dejar de…………. – No pudo terminar cuando noto como un pequeño movimiento se sentía cerca de ellos y los hacia dar pequeños saltos. Era como cuando algo grande, peligroso y todas esas cosas, se acercaba. Todo lo que pensaba fue comprobado cuando una gran cosa rosa de largas orejas y aspecto KAWAII se acercaba hasta ellos. - ¿Qué…que demonios? – Pregunto desconcertado el rubio. No sabia que pensar, sólo que el era la persona con la peor de las suertes desde que estaba con el pelirrosa (N/W: Mejor se queda con migo o N/C: No sueñes con imposibles VV N/W: TToTT) Cuando creía que lo peor ya había pasado, una voz familiar le helo hasta los huesos.

- Mr. Yûki Eiri, será mejor que se quede quieto. – El rubio se encontraba sobre la cosa extraña.

- ¡¡¡NI SIQUIERA PIENSES QUE TE DEJARIA IR SIN QUE ME PAGARAS! – Grito Cathy desde las alturas. Noto como nadie podría retarla así que comenzó a soltar todo lo que tenia dentro desde hace mucho tiempo.

- WUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – Waren la estaba pasando de lo mejor sobre la sospechosa maquina.

- No tiene arreglo --Uu – Expreso Hiro mientras comía unas galletitas junto a Fujisaki.

- O Tu cállate - hablo la ende…. Quiero decir la linda Waren (N/W: ¿No se nota que me amo? xD) – ¡¡Ahora te mato arrojándote desde aquí! – Sólo logro verse una cabeza colgando desde las alturas mientras una masa endemoniada lo sostenía del cuello. – Jajajajajajakjhaskjdghasudgaidgadhasdhaj – Se reía la loca mientras sus ansias de sangre crecían.

- ¡¡¡Ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Grito como niña Hiro. Nadie en lo absoluto quiso tomarse el descaro para ayudar al estúpido pelirrojo que colgaba peligrosamente del gran robot.

- ¡¡PIKA, PIKA NA NO DA! – Gritaba el hermoso, deseable, adorable, comestible, radiante, bello, tierno, estupendo, mino, de Ryûichi mientras estaba sentado en la nariz que sobresalía del conejo. – Vamos a deshacernos de quien nos quiere quitar a Shû-chan ¿Verdad Kuma-chan? – Pregunto el cantante de hermosos ojos. – Ahora me las pagas. – Hablo por lo bajo mientras una extraña sonrisa de maniaco se asomaba y unos cuantos cabellos cubrían sus ojos dejando una sombra sobre ellos dándole un aspecto un tanto macabro.

- ¿¡¡¡¡Que fue lo que hice para estar dentro de este grupo KAMI? – Grito desesperado Fujisaki al notar al grupo de idiotas locos que no tenían decencia alguna. – ¿Por que no simplemente se dedican a jugar a las cartas, salir al centro comercial o leer un libro? No es mucho ¿verdad?…… KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Grito otra niña al ver claramente como una bala rozaba sus suaves mejillas y la hería produciendo que la derecha sangrara. – kas….aiui……df...dgffg…suf.r.t.ert. – Trataba de hablar pero el miedo era tal que no podía.

- Calladito te ves más bonito. – Hablo el rubio pistolero del oeste. --U perdón quise decir "K" – Como iba diciendo, I sorry, quise decir gritando ¡¡Se quedan quietos o les meto un tiro por sus cabezas!

- No, no, no, no, no, no, no, - Trato de contener la razón pero eso ya era mucho y simplemente Eiri ya no podía mas. Primero los locos llegaban, para luego venir el estúpido del conejito rosa junto a un robot panda gigante en busca de su novio destruyendo la mitad de una ciudad y luego era arrestado por la INTERPOL y ser confundido con uno de los aliados de OSAMA BIN LADEN lo ultimo que deseaba ver en su vida era al conejo rosa que siempre llevaba el loco ahora era gigante y TENIA VIDA….perdón, quise decir caminaba. – Se que te maltrato – Dijo mirando a Shû. – Pero, así soy yo, por que tuviste que ponerme esta prueba. TTTT por que tuviste…que…que…¡¡TERMINAR EN UNA BANDA DE MALA MUERTE JUNTO A ESTA TROPA DE LOCOS! – Grito mientras lo tomaba del cuello de su ropa y comenzaba a moverlo descargando su furia en el. - ¡¡RESPONDE! – Grito desquiciado el hermoso novelista.

No había notado como el lindo chico que lo tenía loco…Ejem…que quería como un hermano no reaccionaba, así que dejo de quejarse – ya que casi no tenía aire - y se levanto como pudo para acercarse a waren. – Algo le pasa al loco – Dijo sujetando las manos de waren.

- ¡¡Esa no te salva! – Grito, pero K la tomo del cuello de su ropa y la separo de Hiro. - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Suéltame! – Grito mientras colgaba de la mano de K.

- Oo Que fuerza… - Exclamo Cathy mientras se burlaba…perdón me miraba ¡¡¡no! Observaba como colgaba su prima de la mano de K. - Quizás me enseñe a usar mi fuerza para luego infundir miedo a todos los niños chicos que me molestan al igual que el Patras del Talo y no me pida nada a cambio de Ayashi no Ceres o - Cathy sonreía y canturriaba Stone Roses bajo la mirada de todos los locos. – jajajajajajakjhaskjdghasudgaidgadhasdhaj COF, COF, COF…… – se atraganto con la ultima parte de su risa. - ¿Qué? – Pregunto cuando vio como todos se comenzaban a correr. - ¡¡POR QUE DEMONIOS SE CORREN! – Ante el grito de demonio que soltó mas se alejaron y sin querer se cayeron del gran robot que seguía avanzando sin hacer notar al piloto que casi toda la tripulación caía al duro suelo que no era nada de cómodo desde esa altura. Mientras caían de una altura de unos chorros cientos mil millones de millones de millones aprovecharon muchos de arreglar su maquillaje (lo más visual) y sus ropas, al igual que rezarle a Kami por sus almas. – Eso debe doler oo – exclamo Cathy mientras pensaba en decirle o no a Ryûichi que los ayudara. – Si no lo hago luego mi tía me mata. Y creo que no es bueno que el tío pelado se enoje. – Se acerco a la parte de delante de la cabeza de Kuma-chan versión GENKI y se asombro. – Oo? ¿Donde demonios se metió Ryûichi? – Pregunto pero algo llamo su atención.

- Creo que lo hago – Dijo Ryûichi cuando estaba parado sobre la cabeza de su robot.

- ¡¡Que haces! – Grito Cathy al ver que el cantante mas bello de la tierra iba a tirarse desde ese lugar al vació.

- Es que… - Dijo con un dedito en su boca y una adorable carita de niño recién regañado. – Todos se están tirando desde aquí y parece entretenido y yo también quiero probar. – Saco su dedo de la boca para luego sonreír y mover su linda mano. – Nos vemos a bajo si te tiras. – y sin mas se tiro con un grito de "Jerónimooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" seguido de un "na no da creo que no debí saltar KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA me va a doler por la (censurado) de tu madre y la (censurado) que te parió Kumagoro esta me la pagas por mentiroso! Hijo de (censurado) mal (censurado)" y así unas cuantas cosas mas mientras caía junto a los otros.

- ¿Y ahora que hago? – Se pregunto, descubriendo que era la única cuerda que no había hecho nada fuera de lo normal. – Lo único que me queda por hacer es manejar a Kumagoro. – Se acerco a la nariz como pudo sin caerse y se sentó, descubriendo que le daba un poco de vértigo. – Quiero vomitar w - Mientras los otros caían conversaban tratando de restarle importancia a que estaban a unos metros del….DEL SUELO……VOY A MORIRRRRRRRR…..quise decir van a morir. YoY así siguieron cayendo mientras Cathy trataba de encontrar la manera de mover los brazos del gran robot ultimo modelo Kumagoro matic 3000, sólo le quedo buscar el manual y leerlo desde el principio. – Como encender el robot. ¡¡NO! Como se ensamblan las piezas. ¡¡NO! Como……. ¡¡MALDICIION! DONDE DEMONIOS SALE COMO MOVER EL MODRIGO BRAZO O LA MALDITA REVERSA DE ESTA COSA. – Cuando iba a romper el manual vio como en una esquina superior decía Índice pagina 134845487548754, luego de buscar a toda velocidad dicha pagina, noto como no decía nada hasta que algo llamo su atención. Decía más o menos así. – ESTE MODRGIO ROBOT FUNCIONA POR VOZ. POR QUE DEMONIOS NO ME FIJE ANTES. ÒÓ – Estaba apunto de matarse hasta que recordó que si moría se iban con ella los demás y eso no era lo que quería. A toda prisa dio la orden, notando que no le hacia caso - ¡¡POR QUE DEMONIOS NO ME HACE CASO AHORA ESTA MALDITA COSA! – Grito furioso haciendo mil pedazos el detestable manual (N/W: Guía telefónica xD). Al lanzarlo por los aires noto como algo tapaba las orejas de Kuma-chan, esto era Oo unos audífonos marca laudito clamo un clavita Alias Acme (N/W: Marca Rusa xDDDDDDDD) - ¬¬ modrigo conejo…¡¡¡USAGI NO BAKA!

Mientras que en el piso Eiri continuaba maltratando a Shû psicológica y físicamente descargando todas sus frustraciones. – Y Tatsûha fue quien se comió mi chocolate que con tanto cariño me había hecho mi dulce abuelita que en paz descanse. TToTT no tenia derecho…No era su cumpleaños era el mío. Lo peor de todo fue oír cuando mi padre me regañaba cuando intente quitarle mi regalo y el muy…armo una gran pataleta. – Mientras el comestible de Eiri seguía hablando a la masa rara que era su novio un movimiento de este lo saco de sus viejos relatos. – ¿Shû….ichi? – Pregunto dudoso al ver que su novio comenzaba a moverse como si estuviera teniendo unas cuantas convulsiones. – ¿Que demonios te pasa? Oo ¿Le habré dado muy duro con el piso?

-E…..i…..r……..i – Escucho su nombre pronunciado por un extraño Shûichi que comenzaba a levantarse lentamente. – Tapate los ojos. – Le dijo suavemente ocultando sus ojos.

- ¿He? – Pregunto confundido el rubio. - ¿Por qué demonios quieres que haga eso? – Hablo levantando un poco su tono de voz.

- Te dije…..¡¡TE DIJE QUE TE TAPARAS LOS MALDITOS OJOS! – Hablo un Shûichi completamente furioso. – Te tapas los ojos o te largas a otro lugar.

- S…si….pero…por….. – Hablo con un poco de temor.

- ¡¡QUE TE CALLES Y POR UNA MALDITA VEZ ME HAGAS CASO! – Extrañamente Eiri le hizo caso al notar como reaccionaba Shûichi. – Bien ahora….¡¡¡¡¡A SALVAR A TODOS! – De la nada saco su traje de "MOJOJOJO" el cual se coloco a toda velocidad (N/w: Parece que a Shû-chan le encanta el cos play de los cartoon cartoons de CARTOON NETWORK – Creo que está mal escrito – Dios nos libre --UuUu)– Ahora a destruir Villa Dulce….Ejem, quise decir a salvar a mis amigos. Con uno de mis mejores inventos. – Metió su mano en el bolsillo extrayendo de el una pequeña caja donde sobresalía un botón, sin perder mas tiempo lo presiono dando paso a la llegada de un gran robot hecho por Mojo. - ¡¡¡Al ataque!

- MR. K yo estaba ganado ¬¬ - Hablo Hiro

- ¡¡Mentira! – Grito Waren mientras veía jugar a las cartas a los demás.

- Silencio que no dejan que me concentre. – Expreso serio Fujisaki.

- Hagan lo que hagan yo siempre les ganare jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja – Rió con las manos en sus caderas mostrando sus cartas a los demás para poder preparar una buena jugada. – Bueno creo que el tiempo se acaba y siento que el suelo ya esta cerca.

- Mr. K debo confesarle algo antes de morir. – Hablo tímidamente el pelirrojo. - Yo ya no amo a Ayaka, lo amo a usted. ¬/¬

- Oo? – K no podía creer que el sexy guitarrista le estaba confesando su amor antes de ser comida de gusanos. – Nakano……Creo que se siente mal y esta delirando mejor lo cuido ¬ se me cumplió el sueño, ahora me lo como con crema y fresas - Pensó el rubio mientras echaba a correr su gran imaginación.

- Valla, esto si es raro. – Expreso Fujisaki. – Yo aun no encuentro con quien podría estar por el resto de mi vida. – Hablo tristemente

- Pues yo hubiera podido cumplir tu sueño. Conozco…mejor dicho conocía a una amiga que esta loca por ti. – Hablo triste Waren

- De seguro esta tan loca como tu.

- Pues no, pero en algunas veces parece una xD (N/W: Un saludo para ti madre que te quiero tanto)

- ¿Y cual es su nombre? – Preguntando con un poco de esperanza

- Gigi, pero creo que entre tu y su querido Sazuke, no hay donde perderse xD – Hablo burlándose del pequeño.

- TToTT gracias por bajarme mas el animo antes de morir.

- Gracias, cuando se te ofrezca. – Mientras dos se miraban coquetamente, uno lloraba y la otra se burlaba, mas arriba de ellos alguien se encontraba con una hoja y un lápiz.

- Veamos, como Kumagoro me dijo que saltara no le dejare nada, solo el pastel que guardamos el día antes de venir aquí. Para Shû-chan, veamos……a el le dejo todo xD y para Tôhma sólo le diré que cuide de Kuma, no creo que Yûki-chan sea capas de cuidar del pobre conejo.

- ¡¡ACHUUUUUU! – Estornudo el rubio. - ¬¬ Creo que Tohma otra vez esta forzando la muñeca pensando en mi con un ajustado bóxer VVUu

Mientras el conejo avanzaba en dirección a SANTIAGO para ser más precisos, las grandes propiedades que se encontraban cerca del aeropuerto aplastando todo lo que a los grandes empresarios no les había costado poner ya que el dinero les sobra. – Si me quedo aquí con esta cosa, lo más probable es que la policía me lleve presa por destrucción de obras públicas y privadas. Creo que lo más simple será que salte desde aquí y espere a que me salven.

- No será necesario. – Un conocida voz hablo tras de ella.

Mientras que los que caían al suelo……

- Creo en Dios padre todo poderoso creador de el cielo y de la tierra bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla…… - Mientras caían Waren les ayudaba para que enviaran sus almas al cielo rezando el CREDO. A ella en verdad no le importaba mucho ya que sabía que iría al infierno. (N/W: Si papa Waren ¡¡¡espérame!)

- De verdad esto nos enviara con Kami ¬¬ - Pregunto Hiro

- Claro que si. Si tu fe es tan grande como tu corazón y la bondad que debiste tener para con tus hermanos el camino del señor te espera.

- Oo

- ¿Aunque haya amenazado a mis representados con armas y todo lo que tuviera para que me hicieran caso y ayudaran a que Tôhma se volviera mas rico de lo que ya es? – Hablo un preocupado americano.

- No importa lo que hayas hecho, después de todo ayudaste a tus representados a hacerse famosos y ser felices. Si tu corazón se arrepiente de todo y deseas donar tus cosas a los pobres y delatar al malvado de Tohma para que la justicia haga lo que tenga que hacer, no hay problema

- Gracias padre, ¿cuantos ave Maria y padre nuestro tengo que rezar?

- Dos aves Maria y treinta padres nuestros.

- ¡¡YA BASTA! – Grito Suguru al ver que el aire afectaba el cerebro de Waren. – Tú no eres quien para estar dando el perdón a las personas y decir cuanto tienen que dar como penitencia por sus actos.

- Gracias ¬¬ solo trataba de ayudar a las almas de estos pobres hombres. – Ya iban a tomarse del cuello para morir antes, cuando un extraño ruido los dejo perplejos.

- Queridos amigos, si de verdad quieren salvarse solo les diré una cosa. Si me piden perdón los salvo. – Mojo-Shû observaba al grupo con un aire de superioridad. – Ya les dije, es esto o nada.

- PERDONAME POR TODAS LAS MALDADES QUE TE HICE MI QUERIDO AMOR PLATONICO DE SHÛ-CHAN. – Waren fue la primera en hablar para salvar su alma.

- Bien tú vienes. – tomo a Waren y la hecho a un saco.

- SHINDÔ-SAN DE VERDAD YO TE QUIERO MAS QUE NADA EN ESTE PLANETA. ERES LO MAS BELLO Y HERMOSO QUE PUEDA EXISTIR. – Dijo Suguru para que Shû lo perdonara.

- Tu también. – Le tomo y fue a para al mismo lugar de Waren

- Amigo del alma, tú sabes que yo he sido tu paño de lágrimas y la única persona que te entiende ¿verdad? – Mirada de perito abandonado. -

- Sólo por que me libraste de Ayaka te salvo. – Tomo a su amigo y hizo lo mismo. (N/w: ¿ese saco tiene fondo?) - Ahora me vengare de ti K

- Ejem…………soy te manager, ¿no me dejarías morir o si?

- No lo se, tengo como 300.000.000.000 agujeros por mi cuerpo gracias a tus "amables" métodos de convencimiento.

- Ejem…pero gracias a ellos estas donde estas ¿no? Además si muero mi alma te estará penando jajajajajajajajajajajaja.

- No sabes las ganas que tengo de vengarme, pero se que todo lo haces por ordenes del puto de tu jefe……¡¡TÔHMA!

- ¡¡GRACIAS SHÛICHI-SAMA! – Así el norteamericano de K logro salvarse, Ryûichi ya estaba a salvo cuando callo sobre el robot y Shûichi lo ayudo a bajarse.

Luego de que todos le hiciéramos la pata a SHÛICHI-SAMA, nos percatamos de que Kumagoro matic 3000, destruiría la contaminada y sucia ciudad de Santiago.

- Es mejor que baje a tierra firme y comience con un plan. – Cuando ya se encontraban todos en el piso el muy estafador nos hizo prometer pagarle una gran suma de dinero para dejarnos salir del extraño saco. – Muy bien ¿ahora que hacemos?

- Primero que nada Shûichi. – Hablo Hiro. – Deja de lado tu orgullo que a ti no te queda ser así.

- ¿Quieres que te mate con mi súper robot ultimo modelo renovado, para de una vez por todas destruir a las chicas súper poderosas?

Mientras el loco hablaba las primas trataban de encontrar el elemento que les dijera que todo lo que les estaba ocurriendo se trataba de un estúpido sueño luego de ver la película SECRETO DE LA MONTAÑA – Me pareció muy extraño que esa cosa pudiera sacar tantas cosas de Mojo.

- Waren, tiene plata y una cara bonita. ¿Cómo demonios crees que obtuvo todo? Es algo así como una modelo xD

- Perdón – Hablo una extraña voz mientras las primas peleaban. – ¿Sabes si algún estúpido ha usado un robot y mi traje? – Nos volteamos para mirar y quedamos congeladas era mas y nada menos que ¡¡un mono en paños menores! – No es mi culpa alguien se robo mi traje.

- ¿No eres tu Mojojojo?

- Si ¬¬ ahora ¿me vas a responder o tengo que sacarte la información a golpes?

- Parece que le falta la vacuna antirrábica xD…

- Te oí soquete. ¬¬ ahora me van a responder juro que cuando pueda las mato

- pos si. Es un chico muy tonto jura que es tu.

- ¿¡¡QUE? Yo soy único ¬-¬ no puede haber nadie como……… - Lo volteamos y su furia le puso los ojos rojos. - ……yo…… - Finalizo casi en un susurro.

- Quería venganza y aquí la tengo. – Hablo Waren

- OYE TU SOQUETE ENTREGAME MI ROPA.

- Suguru te hablan. – dijo K

- RUBIO ESTÚPIDO, EL NO EL DE CABEZA ROSADA.

- HAAAAAAA…… Hiro entrégale la ropa rápido que hay que matar al bicho.

Al no aguantar las burlas que el rubio le hacia se acerco a el junto con un arma. – Si no me devuelves mi ropa te la meto por el BEEP y disparo. ¬¬

- Pues yo esta, que es mucha más grande y te la ¡¡remeto! – Hablo mientras le mostraba una más grande.

- pues yo te meto esta

- y yo esta

- y esta

- esta

- esta

- esta

- esta

- esta

- esta

- es…

- CÁLLENSE. ÒÓ – gritaron los otros al estar mareados por el par de locos.

- El comenzó. – Dijo defendiéndose el rubio

- SÓLO QUIERO MI ROPA – Hablo Mojo mientras se acercaba a Shû. – esto molesta. – Dijo lanzando su arma dando en la cabeza de otro rubio amargado que se encontraba fumando y mirando el cielo tratando de pensar que nada era verdad.

- MALDITO MONO DEL (censurado) METETE LA COSA ESA DONDE TE ENTRE. – Eiri llego con un gran chichón a pararse junto al grupo. – Si tanto quieres tu ropa. – Se acerco a Shû lo miro seriamente y dijo. – Ven acá.

- No – Dijo el menor tratando de imponerse para que todo lo que había estado haciendo no se fuera por la alcantarilla.

- Ven – Hablo con más venitas sobre su cabeza

- No

- Ven

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – Grito mientras corría por la pista de aterrizaje. Pero algo los saco de todo ese mundo que los rodeaba.

- TERRORISTAS AROJEN SUS ARMAS LOS TENEMOS RODEADOS.

- ¿¡¡QUE? – Grito el grupo.

- K - hablo Shû - Tengo un plan pero debes ayudarme.

- Entendido.

Mientras los otros no sabían que hacer y extrañamente Mojo aparecía con sus ropas y se unía nosotros ya que no estaba de ánimos para pelear, una extraña voz los dejo congelados al igual que sus ojos no podían estar viendo tal ridículo.

- Alto ahí. – Hablo una gran Bombón. – No le hagan nada a ellos menos a mi YUKIIIIIIIIIII Hace mucho que no gritaba su nombre KYAAAAAAAAAAA Yûki te quiero

- No esto tiene que ser un sueño ¿verdad K? – Hablo Hiro buscando al norteamericano. - ¿K?

- Es verdad. – Se le unió otra voz más chillona conocida como la de Burbuja. – hocino les dispa….quiero decir tendré que pelear con ustedes. – Todos querían morirse cuando vieron el ridículo de K.

- ¿Suguru alguna vez creíste eso posible? Cuanto deseo tener mi cámara. – Menciono buscando a su amigo pero no lo encontró - ¿Suguru?

- Por que yo – Lloraba Suguru vestido de Bellota.

Costo pero ya terminé! Se que esto esta quedando un tanto…………extraño………… pero entenderán que cuando uno no come bien ocurren muchas cosas que te hacen desvariar un poco.

Se que me estoy aprovechando de muchas series norteamericanas, pero son muy buenas. Pronto se viene "EL" ojas tengan una sugerencia para saber como salga.

Pos Cathy, creo que exagere pero no cuesta nada soñar ¿verdad?

Y como antes no lo hicimos ¡¡ahora si! A responder sus comentarios:

Mili-chan: ¬¬ que poco contenido ¿no crees? Pero nos dejaste algo chaussssss!

Kisaechan: xD! No eres la única que se hago mientras lee algo ¡YO IGUAL! Pero que más da no. Suguru es un personaje al que, lo que le pase sonara chistoso. Hay que aprovechar eso. ¬¬ Y si Hiro me sigue molestando lo mato jajajajajajajqkhjjksadhkjsadgsf……COF…COF… perdón -

Rey Sama: pos gracias por dejar nos algo y que el siguiente cap te guste.

Verletzt: KYAAAAAAAAAA si, ya lo leímos por que mi primis lo encontró y luego me lo mostró y nos quisimos colgar pero era mejor leerlo que matarse ¿no? Yo también pienso que el titulo es raro, pero salio eso en un día extraño en el cual todo era extraño por que ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS TE SALEN PUNTOS DE LA CABEZA?

Clo-Chan: ¬¬ GRACIAS ya me las vas a pagar. TE QUIERO PRIMA.

Kisaechan: Pos ya salio vivito y coleando, pos ni te imaginas lo que le quiero hacer por sádico adicto a las armas hahahahjsjhajgsgdhjasdA…..Broma. -

M-cha: ¡Sigo! xD

Jakito yui ishida: pos que Patras no me imagino a Yûki queriendo entrar a la Torre ENTEL que gueno que te guste por que si no te pego Uu bromas.

nerakcibeles: jajajajajajajajajajaja creo lo mismo, si el no quisiera le diría que no a Yûki en vez de rogarle por estar una noche en su cama xD

Sukimi-chan: espero otro reviews tuyo. Me alegro que te gustara de hecho pensamos una vez que éramos las únicas chilenas y nadie entendería nada.

Aly-chan: Lamento romperte la ilusión, pero Yûki ya es un sentimental jajajajajaja. Broma, que bueno que te gustara.

Pos eso, ya se que estos comentarios son añejos, bueno algunos. Pero nos daba flojeritis responderlos así que esperamos nos disculpen. Muchas gracias a todos por leer las cosas que nos da por poner en nuestros ratos libres jijijiji. Lamento la tardanza y como siempre les digo.

NO LES CUESTA NADA MOVER LOS MODRIGOS DEDOS Y ESCRIBIR EL REVEIWS.

SI NO LO HACEN UNA MALDICION EGIPCIA CAERA SOBRE USTEDES! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA

Nos vemos y recen por que pueda volver a almorzar y escriba cosas coherentes.


	8. Capitulo 8: Tu tu turururuu

Leche Con Plátano

Capitulo 8: Tu tu turuuuuru... (8)

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Gravitation Pertenecen a Maki Murakami (N/W: Noo son míos).

* * *

_Flash –Back:_

_- ¿Suguru alguna vez creíste eso posible? Cuanto deseo tener mi cámara. – Menciono buscando a su amigo pero no lo encontró - ¿Suguru? _

_- Por que yo – Lloraba Suguru vestido de Bellota. _

_Fin del Flash-Back._

_

* * *

_

Los terroristas… Quiero decir, Las chicas súper poderosas, estaban dispuestas a pelear, (N/C: Que conste, estaban DISPUESTAS ¬¬… Esta bien me callo) Pero, había un pequeño detalle, que en realidad eran K, Shû, y Suguru, haciendo el completo ridículo, como saldrían ahora de la genial idea de Shindô Shûichi, especialmente sabiendo que estaba toda una brigada anti-terrorismo, apuntándoles con armas.

- Ya oyeron NO SE METAN CON LAS CHICAS SUPER PODEROSAS- grito una chillona voz, proveniente de un feo K con mini (N/C: xDD) (N/C 2: ¬ K….mini sexy…)

-Pude ahorrarme esto, solo se trataba de un poco de stress a causa del trabajo , yo pude, pero no quise , yo pude , pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude (infinitos pude) – Decía yuki mientras en un rincón se mecía a lo niño esquizofrénico

Y en eso waren tiro de un cordel que apareció de no se donde y unas cortinas cayeron cubriendo la escenita, y al momento cathy levanto nuevamente las cortinas, viéndose una escena de un hogar con algo de ropa tirada un Kumagoro sin relleno sobre el sofá y una ventana con las cortinas abiertas mostrando un día nublado, de una puerta al fondo a la derecha aparece una tipa de cabello rosa muy escotada con mil trescientos noventa y cuatro millones ochocientos mil kilos de maquillaje, que llorando y haciendo que la pintura de los ojos se le corra se acerca aun yuki que podía parar de mecerse y repetir

-yo pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude-

-OH! MI QUERIDO Y AMADO y deseado YUKI , MI NIÑO ESQUIZOFRENICO QUE NO TIENE CURA Y ADEMAS PADECE DE UNA ENFERMEDAD TERMINAL LLAMADA TOMATE VERDE FRITO EN ACEITE DE OLIVA TTTT-

Los policías observaban la escena mientras uno de ellos buscaba un teléfono, para llamar al hospital psiquiátrico más cercano de la ciudad

En eso en la escenita tocan la puerta

-Oh! Pero quien podrá ser…- exclamo un sobre actuado Shûichi versión prostituta, se acerca y abre la puerta

Un rubio completamente sexy aparece con unos lentes oscuros y ya no disfrazados de burbuja, si no que disfrazado de Bruce willis (N/C: xDD)

-Buenas tardes- exclamo de manera seductora

-Buenas tardes... O.O Oh¿Pero quien es usted y que hace aquí a estas horas? – dijo la prostituta, quiero decir Shûichi

Soy de una agencia ¬¬ total y completamente secreta, tan secreta que después de contarle por que estoy aquí tendré que violarla y luego asesinarla después profanar su cadáver enviarlo a una secta satánica y hacer que lo re-violen para luego al fin volver a tener a salvo el secreto de mi ultra secreta agencia-

O ¿Así de secreta es? –

-si ultra secreta ¬¬-

-muy, muy secreta?

-si muy, muy secreta –

-¿muy muy muy muy muy secreta?-

-si muy, muy, muy, muy, muy ¬¬+ y si sigue preguntando la asesinare ahora-

Mientras en el rincón de yuki

-pude , pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, pude, esta bien ya basta … se acabo ¬¬…-

Oh! Waren baja el telón, yuki reacciono – dijo cathy pasmada al ver que yuki estaba reaccionando de su esquizofrenia pasajera

Waren bajo el telón y la escena fue cubierta, una vez mas, entonces los anti-terroristas empuñaron nuevamente sus armas y dispararon y entonces

Música de las chicas súper poderosas de fondo

-TTTT COMO SE ATREVEN A DISPARALE A YO, SI YO, BELLOTA, AHORA SUFRIRAN DE LA FURIA DE MIS… snif, snif PUÑOS Y MI SUPER GOLPE DE CULO- de un súper pero lloroso golpe Suguru destruyo el arma de todos los anti-terroristas, luego con su súper golpe de culo los dejo en una súper fantasía sexual con el

-JA, JA, BUAA, JA, BUAAA, JA, BUA- Suguru no sabia si reír o llorar

Mientras yuki surcaba los aires en brazos de Shûichi quiero decir Bombón

-SUELTAME MALDITO ENFERMO SUELTAME! QUE ME SUELTES, HEMOS TERMINADO YA NO QUIERO SER MAS TU KOI –Gritaba un indignado yuki

Mientras bajo las piernas del súper robot gigante un grupo comía Ramen

-Mira un pájaro- exclamo Hiro muy tranquilo, casi tocado por una luz divina en estado sen

-Como crees que es un pájaro Hiro, si es un avión en llamas y con la gente llorando y gritando YUKI NO ME QUIERE así como lo grita Shindô – exclamo Tohma con su sonrisa hipócrita

-+ Tatsûha- san sabes cocer?- exclamo Ryûichi casi en la demencia

-mas o menos por que? – respondía tat-chan

-Kumagoro esta destripado, me lo puedes reparar na no da D- dijo Ryû-chan

-U claro Ryûichi-san- respondió tat-chan con miedo

Y mientras en la escenita

- waren tengo miedo! – grito desesperada Cathy

-Y TU CREES QUE YO NO! – Dijo fuera de si waren

-Y ESA MALDITA MUSICA QUE NO PARA DE SONAR Y SONAR-se quejo cathy

-o.o ya se prima…- exclamo waren

-¿Que se te ocurrió?-

-AHORA ES MOMENTO DE USAR NUESTRO EMBLEMA DE MOKECHI –

-o YA ENTIENDO WAREN DEL WATER –

-TU YA SABES O-

Y juntas comenzaron a cantar

-TU TU TURURURU TU TU TURURURUUUUUUUUUU TU TU TURURURUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, BLOOSOM SHANANNANA NANANANA SAVE THE World NANANANANANANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Y mientras ellas cantaban

-JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA ,JA ,JA YOUR ARE DEATH – Gritaba un desquiciado K mientras disparaba para todos lados con su mágnum

¿Que sucedería ahora? Yuki desea abandonar a Shûichi, K se ha vuelto loco, han asesinado a Kumagoro y tendrá que someterse a una complicada operación o deberíamos decir ¿suturación? Y mientras las primas waren y cathy, se han tomado muy en serio el hecho de que sean bilingües y ahora asesinan los oídos de la gente cantando canciones en idiomas poco convencionales….

-

* * *

Hola!

Bueno he tardado un montón pero aquí esta el 8º capitulo de LECHE CON PLATANO (aplausos a lo lejos, bien a lo lejos) bueh, y que les digo, pues dejen sus reviews y ojala que lo encuentren bueno y no me peguen por FOME bueno ahora mi tarea es responder los reviews /heh xD

Milenary-Sabrina : Bueh , pos si los que se disfrazaron de chicas súper poderosas son K, Shû y Suguru P o jala y nos sigas leyendo.

Kisae-Chan: Pos Ryûichi ya sabemos que tiene una neurona mas que el resto del grupo (me gustaría decirte que estaba haciendo eso, aquello y lo otro con Tatsûha, pero no estoy segura xD)

Mili-chan: ¬¬ Como que te da flojera, pues le diré a waren que te diga que muevas los modregos ojos y así nos dejas otro review, te aseguro leer hace bien para las espinillas D te salen mas

Katty: Grax yo también te quiero (shananana nananana xD)

Bueh y creo que son toos ojala nos sigan leyendo, miren que esto se pone cada vez mas bueno O . yap un besito saludos

Cathy- chan

* * *

¿Qué es lo que buscas en las llamas del infierno? xDDD 


	9. No se como se llama este capitulo ¬¬

Leche Con plátano

Disclamer: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a la Mangaka MAKI MURAKAMI (N/W: ¡nooooo! ¡¡¡Son míos! . ) .

Nota: (Lenguaje obsceno y sin sentido decente usado por MI y por las indecentes que piensen morbosidades y entiendan lo que quise decir!)

Mokeshi: parodia de las putas baratas de KOKESHI! (Y si lo escribí mal ME AMO!)

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Mientras el par de locas, o sea "MOKESHI" se dedicaba a cantar, otros a volar por el aire, otro daba ataques de culo por el lugar y un rubio disparaba como maniático, Tôhma logro hacer funcionar sus neuronas y noto a "alguien" que había llegado y ese "alguien" no había sido notado por nadie. (N/w: solo para los inteligentes que ponen atención mientras leen ¬¬)

- Eto… ¿Tatsûha-kun? – Pregunto el rubio mientras dejaba su tazón de Ramen sin terminar aun a su lado, para luego sacar un delicado pañuelo blanco con bordes bordados con pequeños Kumagoros y caritas sonrientes de Eiri, para pasarlo por su boca y limpiarse lo que pudo haber quedado de comida.

- Dime cuñadin - - Hablo contento mientras tomaba aguja e hilo y comenzaba a zurcir al pobre peluche asesinado en combate.

- oO Tatsûha? – Hablo el estúpido, idiota, arrogante, marica………………………... etc, de Hiro. (N/H: Dices todo eso a escondidas para que no pueda hacerte nada ¿verdad? W: yooooo? H: ¬¬ no tu abuela… W: quien sabe - H: ¬¬UuU) – De donde saliste que yo ni nadie te vio! y no verte a ti es como una alegria

- Es verdad na no da…No note cuando llegaste, debió haber sido cuando Shû-chan se disfrazo de puta barata y dio ese tremendo papelón mientras a Yûki-chan le daba un ataque de esquimonemia……no era esquilotecnia…no…bueno algo por el estilo na no da, cuando digo na no da me parezco a CHICHIRI-san na no da -…bla bla bla na no da bla bla bla na no da bla bla bla na no da bla bla bla na no da bla bla… - Y así se quedo hablando tonterías el lindo de Ryûichi (N/W: a poco y es muy tierno ¬ y con ropa ajustada! Eto…perdón, tengo que ir por un poco de confort y algo para limpiar la baba /)

- Eto… Ryûichi cállate ¬¬U Que Tatsûha-kun tiene que responderme, por que yo soy! El puto amo del universo. ¡¡Y todos obedecen al puto amo, por que el puto amo es el mejor, por que al puto, o sea yo, le deben hacer caso, por que el ser puto es de profesión, y no se adquiere de un día para otro, esto se aprende con los años, (N/C: Parado en la esquina para consolarte cuando Eiri nunca te pesco) descubriendo las distintas facetas que lleva el lograr ser puto y estar a mi nivel y así…

- DEJATE DE HABLAR QUE ESO SE APRENDE EN LA UNIVERSIDAD QUE ATIENDE DE LAS 24:00 HRS HASTA QUE TE DE EL Y TAMBIÉN LA Y QUE NO TE ATRAGANTES CON LA MIEL! – Grito Waren, dejando de lado por unos minutos la canción.

- DEJATE DE DECIR ORDINARIESES Y DE HABLARLE AL PUTO AMO DEL UNIVERSO……

- Gracias - - Hablo Tôhma

- Y SIGUE CANTANDO! – Grito Cathy

- U pero cantemos otra cosa sssssssssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ¬ - Movió su brazo derecho de arriba hacia abajo mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía cara de perra degollada

- oO ¿como que?

- eto…………………..ya se! – se acerca a su prima y le dice al oído……

- oO que

- Y…….1…….2…………………3……………………………………….y…………………SE LO DEDICO A MI AYITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ES UN SUPER MEGA RE MEGA HIPER CHUPALIN MEGA MIXXXXXXXXXXX – Grita Waren antes de ponerse a…

(MUSICA DE 19SAI)

Daikirai na boku juu-kyuu-sai

Daikirai na boku juu-kyuu-sai

(ahaan... AGREGADO DE EROTISMO)

(ABURA KARABURA)

mahou no tori nosete

KOKONATSU na mune moto HASHIRU kaze

tobikiri no kimi o mitsuketara

(DAME DAMEEN... AGREGADO DE PASION)

yuuki furutte

(AKATSUKI)

'te wo hiita no wa dare?'

youshou no kioku

Mezamereba itsudemo

yume wa utakata ni

kieta azayaka ni

(HETA kuso nee... AGREGADO DE CALENTURA)

(GLÜGEN)

Minna

sugite iku no sa

Sugite yuku kara

Seijaku wo

matsu dake sa

Zutto

taete iku dake

Kotoba wo sutete

Kokoro mo

azamuku no ka

waiting

Baby, let's get together

Baby, let's get together

...Welcome to my romance!

Y eso... – Termino Waren mientras todos los que se encontraban en le lugar quedaron mirándola, inspeccionándola con la mirada, la miraban de arriba para abajo y luego trataban de analizar sus pensamientos, nadie entendía que mierda era lo que tenia en la cabeza. – ¿Qué?

(N/Liebre: y esta que tiene...haber...SOLO MIERDAAAAAA! ¬¬ EN TODO CASO, PURA MIERDA. Me lo demostró hoy mientras escribía W: SALE DEL PC O TE PARTO LA CABEZA Y TE CORTO UNA Y TE LA PEGO EN LA CARA! Y LUEGO TE METO EL PALO DE LA ESCOBA Y TE LO REVUELBO!)

- OoU y como les decía ser puto es genial. – Dijo el rubio mientras dejaba el tazón de Ramen, luego de haber pasado la lengua por todo el envase y relamerse la barbilla que le estaba creciendo por arriba del labio. – Estaba rebueno el moco -

(N/L: Y tú lo has comprobado verdad Waren? ser puto es re bueno no? W: CALLATE ASQUEROSA! MENORES DE EDAD ESTAN VIENDO ESTO!)

- ¿Qué querías preguntarme? – Hablo mientras le daba el último toque a la cosida que le estaba dando a Kuma-chan.

- ¿De donde viniste? – Pregunto intrigado EL PUTO AMO mirando a su cuñado.

- De mi mami -

- Tu, también? – Pregunto Ryûichi

Mientras tanto Lejos de todo ese antro de locura extrema y Hiro INTOXICANDOSE con el Ramen, ya que Waren, le había echado veneno; Shû y Yûki viajaban……

- El atardecer es tan hermoso – Sus ojos se llenaban de estrellitas, mientras unos pájaros, pasaban con flores en los picos y tirando confeti para hacerse famosas y les pagáramos por su aparición

- ¬¬ - Fulmino con la mirada a las aves y al loco que ni se inmuto, solo que las pobres se aterraron y salieron despavoridas.

- Y las nubes le dan una belleza tan extrema al lugar, que todo lo malo es olvidado. – Por atrás se veía a dos moscas paliando a muerte con pequeños sables, las cuales pasan por el lado de Eiri, y al ver que casi lo atacan le piden disculpas.

- ¬¬U – Se comenzó a asustar al ver que las moscas le pedían disculpas.

- Pero al igual, las aves son tan libres y vuelan a mi lado… - Sonríe y cierra sus lindos ojos para luego suspirar - Están lindo todo lo que aquí ahí. – Al dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos, sin pensarlo suelta a Yûki el cual del pánico grita de igual forma que el remix V "KKKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAA Tôhma ayúdame"

Mientras que la pelea…o intento de conversación.

- ¡¡No! ¡¡Tu no puedes venir de tu mami por que yo vengo de hay na no da!

- ¡¡¡QUE! ¿¿¿¡¡¡SOMOS HERMANOS?

- Esto es… - Pero su oído con ultra capacidad para poder oír a Eiri en peligro entro en funcionamiento y…… - Ups, creo que no limpie mi orejita, - Bueno nadie lo noto jijiiijijijjijijij – Comenzó a reir con una mano en sus labios mientras la otra la movía como si fuera un cuico, perdón como cuico, es uno --U - Espero que Eiri-san no lo allá visto.

Y en las nubes…

- ¡¡¡BAKA! QUE QUIERES MATARME O YA ME ODIAS? – Hablo enloquecido el rubio.

- Lo lamentó, no era mi intención.

- Ahora si, te dejo, Loco de pelo rosa! Yo no te conozco y tu a mi tan poco!

- No…no…- Dijo lo ultimo con un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho y en el brazo izquierdo. - no puedes estar hablando enserio o si?

- Claro que si, estoy hablando muy enserio! – Grito mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Shû

- Tu…………………TU NO PUEDES DEJARME! POR QUE SI TU ME DEJAS YO ME MATO! – Su cara se torno la de un demonio. – POR QUE SI TU ME DEJAS Y YO MUERO MI ALMA TE SEGUIRA Y TE ARE REVIVIR LAS UN Y MIL PESADILLAS QUE PUEDAS TENER POR MI CAUSA. TE CONTARE UNA Y OTRA Y OTRA VEZ LO QUE HAGA CON KAMI Y LOS TENSHISSSSSSSSSS! JAJAJAJKLJASDKJASHUGKFG – Comenzó a reírse como chuki el muñeco diabólico y el poder de sus turbo yets a propulsión (BARBIE) dejaron de funcionar, haciendo que ambos cuerpos cayeran desde muchos metros de altura, cosa que dejo completamente asustados a la pareja. – NO QUIERO MORIR!

- BAKAAAAAAAAAAA TU TE VAS AL INFIERNO CONMIGOOOOOOOOOOOO! KITAZAWA ESPERAME QUE TE DEJO A ESTE LOCO PARA QUE LO TRAUMESSSSSSSSSS

- NO SEAS MALO!

- TU ERES EL MALO Y MALO EN TODO SENTIDO!

- MENTIROSO, DIME EN CUEALES! – Lo desafió el pelirrosa.

- PUES BIEN, EN LA CAMA – Comenzó a contar con los dedos y cerro sus ojos para poder pensar. – COCINANDO, LAVANDO ROPA, LAVANDO PLATOS, CANTANDO, CONPONIENDO, ARREGLANDO Y MUCHAS OTRAS COSAS QUE YA NO RECUERDO POR QUE……… - No pudieron seguir peleando, por que habían caído sobre algo que se movía. – Que demonios. – Hablo mas tranquilo.

- Pero si es Kuma-chan! Me pregunto a donde se dirige – Todo aire de maldad e ira desapareció calmando y asustando a la pareja.

- A donde sea que valla de seguro que no será un buen lugar.

Mientras que en un lejano país dos personas se encontraban tremendamente asustados y con peligro de perder sus preciados puestos de trabajo.

- NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SAISHO! REGRESE! – Un loco Sakano, daba vueltas por todo el lugar donde debía haber una oficina o mejor dicho donde antes HABIA una oficina, que para estas alturas solo se encontraban dando vueltas alrededor de un remolino, todas las cosas del lugar.

- SAKANO-SAN CALMATE QUE YA VAN A REGRESAR! w - Noriko se encontraba fuertemente sujetada de la manilla de la puerta junto a la secretaria que ya no podía hablar por lo mareada que se encontraba. – Clámate para que podamos pensar

- Está bien. – Paro en seco y todas las cosas cayeron al instante, con lo cual la joven mujer y Noriko se dieron contra el piso dejando a la secretaria inconsciente.

- Me das miedo ¬¬UU Ahora tenemos que pensar en como sacaremos el disco a la venta…Ese norteamericano estúpido se llevo las llaves donde guarda todas las cosas. – Coloco sus manos en sus caderas y comenzó a darle patadas a la ventana que se encontraba detrás del escritorio del presidente. – Como puede ser tan estúpido y creer que alguien quiera robar los demos de las canciones baratas de Shûichi, todos sabemos que le compran por su cara bonita y por que sale con Eiri-san – Sin querer rompe el vidrio dándole en la cabeza a alguien que iba pasando. - U huy lo lamento tannnnntoooooooooo!

- ¿De…de verdad cree eso? – Noriko asintió. – NO PUEDE SER! TODOS MIS AÑOS DE ESFUERZO A LA BASURA! – Comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar otra vez.

Mientras que en el conejo……

- Sabes Yûki – Hablo Shû mientras se aferraba a los brazos de su querido escritor.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Hablo exasperado, sus lindos y confiados cigarros habían caído de su bolsillo cuando volaba junto a Shûichi.

- Me dieron ganas de cantar una canción……

- NO POR FAVOR! XX Cual YY

- Una que salio hace muchoooooooooo tiempo y es para niños

- Cual?

- Creo que comenzaba así…cof…cof… - se aclaro la garganta para comenzar, pero sin antes beber de su deliciosos jugo de tutti fruti - "Un elefante, se balanceaba, sobre la tela de una araña, como veía, que resistía, fue a buscar a otro elefante!" ¿La cantas junto a mí?

- Estás loco o crees que yo voy a cantar una ridiculez como esa. – Pasaron 5 minutos y ambos se encontraban invitando al 10ª elefante para que se subiera en la tela de araña.

Mientras que en el aeropuerto. Todos se encontraban desmallados, luego de ambas primas comenzaran a cantar con voz estridente y Suguru los asesinara con un gran y extraño poder proveniente de sus intestinos.

- Lo logramosssssssssss – gritaron las primas mientras realizaban un extraño baile, moviendo sus brazos. (Algo así como el chico bestia) – lo logramos, lo logramos, lo logramos…yeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiii!

- Muy bien ahora, que les parece si vamos a tu casa. – Apunta a Cathy. – y arreglamos el gran agujero que dejo Ryû-chan…

- ¡¡¡Fue Kuma-chan na no da! - 

- ¬¬ por eso decía, Kumagoro. ¿Y nos olvidamos de todos estos problemas?

- Es una buena idea. – Dijo Suguru más relajado y "normal" – Pero Hiro. – Dijo apuntando a este. – Esta muriéndose. – En efecto, el guitarrista estaba sufriendo de algo muy extraño, mientras Waren no aguantaba las ganas de reírse.

- ¿Que te pasa ¬¬? ¿A caso tú le colocaste algo en la comida? – Pregunto K

- Yooooo? – Pregunto con un dedito en su boca sus lentes un poco caídos y una cara de niña buena, la cual funciona muy bien a pesar de que es muy mala por dentro.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Claro que fue ella! – Grito Hiro reponiéndose.

- ¡¡Como puedes ser así Hiro! – Grito K. – No ves la cara de niña buena que tiene. Seria IMPOSIBLE que ella lo hubiera hecho. De seguro no te fijaste en la fecha de vencimiento.

- Pero……- Trato de protestar pero todos lo observaban con la cara de, ELLA NO LO HIZO! - ¬¬ me la pagas Waren

- No lo creo - los tengo a todos en la palma de mi mano jijijijijijijijiji – Se mofo del guitarrista para luego pegar rápidamente un papel en su espalda.

- Me vengare ¬¬ - Ni noto la maldad que ahora le aria

- Has lo que quieras. – Cuando ya todos se encontraban lejos de las primas Cathy hablo.

- ¿Que le pusiste?

- Solo un poco de mi súper experimento. Solo puedo decirte que lo invente cuando me cortaron la luz y estaba sola. Ya sabes una muy buena combinación cuando se esta aburrida - - Cuando se acercaban al grupo unos celulares comenzaron a sonar – WWWWWWUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA Es mi mama!

- ES MIKAAAAAA NNOOOOOOOOOO!

- ES MI PAPAAAAAA!

- ES NORIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- ES AYAKAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- KUMAGORO ES TU POLOLA NA NO DA! Y TAMBIÉN ES REJIIIIIIIIIIIII!

- ES LA CLAUDIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- ¬¬ es mi alarma. – Dijo Fujisaki un poco enojado al no ser llamado por nadie.

Mientras que en Nipón…

- Listo ya me comunique con Reiji ella tratara de comunicarse con Ryûichi. Si no logra encontrarlo vendrá e iremos por todos. – Noriko revisaba como iban los demás.

- la señorita Ayaka se encarga de contactar a Hiro-kun mientras la señora Segushi viene al edificio y esta tratando de encontrar a su esposo.

- Bien! Ya los tenemos acorralados. Me interesa poco lo del disco, lo que no perdonare es que no me hayan invitado!

Mientras el resto se dirigía en una exclusiva furgoneta negra hacia la casa de Cathy. Como iban tan aburridos, encendieron la televisión que llevaba integrada. Luego de hacer eso una noticia los sorprendió.

**Noticia de ultimas hora! Un gran robot de color rosa se encuentra en la conocida torre ENTEL. En su poder tiene a dos personas que parece están pidiendo ayuda, tratemos de oírlos mientras el robot no trate de matarlos. **

_- 1.567.187.548.784 elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña como veían que resistía fueron a buscar a otro elefante!_

**Como vemos la desesperación los tiene al límite. Ahora nos preguntamos. ¿Qué sigue luego de un panda y un conejo?**

- YYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - Se escucho una voz desde el televisor. – Súper Reijiiiiiii, me encargare de esto! – Todos los que se encontraban en la furgoneta se asustaron. Ya sabían que no debían regresar, sin antes hacer una parada en la conocida y congestionada torre ENTEL.

- Auch! – Grito Hiro – Por que me pegas!

- ¿Yo?

- Si tú ¬¬

- Por que hay lo dice. – Explico Cathy mientras le sacaba un papel de la espalda que decía "Pégame que me gusta y soy un O-BAKA!"

- Por eso, me golpearon todos, ya me parecía raro que Yûki se riera y me pegara una patada.

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien! Les agradezco mucho que aun sigan leyendo este fanfic y aguanten tantas estupideces, No le echen la culpa a la Cathy por que yo fui quien puso tantas tonterías….pero también, los comentarios mas morboso fueron por LIEBRE, nombre verdadero PAULINA CORNEJO es del liceo de niñas de SAN BERNARDO el nombre real del liceo es Elvira Brady Maldona. Mal conocido como el liceo de las bacas, rubia de ojos claros, siempre anda CONMIGO y me trata MAL! TT Me grita, golpea y humilla! No mentira, es mi amiga pero de igual forma me pega…..

Bueno eso, y eso, todo lo expuesto aquí fue por que volví a comer decentemente por algunos días!

Y por que mis notas subieron en vez de bajar por estar tan topada de pruebas! Me amo por ser tan masoquista!

Y eso de cantar de esa manera, VV pues debo confesar que es verdad y lo peor de todo es que lo hago en plena calle cuando voy de regreso a mi casa. Si alguien ve a una loca cantando, seria con el pelo corto, lentes y con cara de "que paja tengo" salúdeme y no se rían de mi cuando este cantando!

Pos gracias por los comentarios que ahora respondo… Apes y también un saludo para mi madre que se hizo famosa

Y como siempre

NO LES CUESTA NADA MOVER LOS MODRIGOS DEDOS Y ESCRIBIR EL REVEIWS.

SI NO LO HACEN UNA MALDICION CHINA MOKITO PEKADO EN TU MANITO Y LUEGO A TU LENKUITA CAERA SOBRE USTEDES! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA

Un gran beso y Abrazo! Mili, no seas floja y lee para que te salgan espinillas!

Bueh ahora se supone que se deberian contestar los reviews pero me da lata! Asi que no pienso contestar nada ¬¬ voy a dejar que se acumulen akjakjakjaksjaksjakjakajkajksjakdhasgsdfjhsakdfjzasdilfjilakdfgjdkgjghgkjfdgjkadghjkfdghafdjgkfªªª!dfhvasdf

Gfxdvdjsfh s.dç+dgjadmgva

Ddjfvkdfgv

Dfvnxdv

Cya!.


	10. Sin comentarios

Leche con plátano

Dislaimer: Todos lo personajes pertenecen a la Mangaka Maki Murakami D: maldita sea… algún día la matare y falsificare su testamento para que sean míos… ¬¬

Capitulo 10: Sin comentarios… oO

Rage acababa de aparecer en TV… y nuestro grupito del ocio ya estaba en punto y coma, estaban destruyendo completamente santiago de chile… luego quizás seguirían con Perú, Bolivia, paraguay Uruguay y Colombia, pero ya era tarde para lamentaciones. Los daños ya estaban hechos y no había nada que hacer… EXEPTO UNA COSA!

- ¬¬ buenos chicos esta es la operación A.S.E.SI.N.A.T.O- dijo cathy con una boina de soldado puesto y unas rayas de camuflaje en la cara

a que te refieres dear…?- dijo k limpiando su mágnum también vestido para la guerra

-ANIMALES

SABEN

EXTRAER

SIN

INYECCIONES DE ANTRAX

NACIDOS (individuos, etc.)

ACABANDO

TODO

OBSTACULO (N/C: muchos chicos del barrio maldita sea… ¬¬)- dijo cathy mientras apuntaba con una varilla a la pizarra

Pero como…- dijo Hiro atontado por los golpes provocados por la malvada broma de waren

… pero la pregunta es… como MIERDA (N/C: lenguaje obseno por yo) vamos a detener a la loca de rage… esta tan loca que por eso no lanzaron un programa de TV llamado "Juana la virgen chico" Ejem… digo "Rage la virgen" tampoco Ejem….. Ya no importa…- exclamo waren… mientras cambiaba la TV y todas la imágenes demostraban que santiago estaba en Decadencia

-lo que aun no entiendo es… que hacemos parados en medio de la carretera --- dijo Tohma mientras sonreía con su maldita sonrisa de hipocresía y maldad (N/C: sorry, sorry)

Yo lo arreglo boss…- dijo k mientras comenzaba a apuntar hacia los transeúntes para luego asesinarles de una manera sangrienta

DIE DAMN STUPID IDIOT ABSORBS GASOLINE- gritaba K como poseído por un ente maligno.

Mientras sobre el Kumagoro gigante…

90.876.456.234.123.098.567.987.145.677.999 Elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña, como veían que resistía fueron a llamar un camarada… (N/C: como demonios se pronuncia ese número)- cantaban alegremente cuando se oyeron sonidos de disparos y una risa sádica

-BAWABAWABAWABAWABAWABAWABAWABAWA! – Se reía Rage de una manera que daba miedo, la pareja Yuki y Shû-chan dejaron de cantar y sintieron un escalofrió y una sombra acercarse mas y mas…

-yuki…tengo miedo…- exclamo Shû casi en el llanto.

-baka no es momento para temer… ¬¬-

-COMO QUE NO YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Ejem digo yuki como que no… si no lo notas… nos estan disparando…¬¬- exclamo Shûichi…

Bueno… quien tuvo la genial idea de llegar asta acá si se puede saber…- exclamo yuki digo Ejem Yuki…

-Por que siempre me quieres culpar de todo…! Me tienes arto! TTTT… quiero el divorcio…-

-nosotros no estamos casados – dijo yuki encendiendo un cigarrillo y de repente una bala rozo su mejilla

-rage… - exclamo yuki con temor…

------------------------

ya se tengo una idea – exclamo Fujisaki mientras comía pokis!

-que demonios?- exclamo K

Que se te ocurrió?- exclamo waren…

-vamos a engañar a rage… haremos un montaje pero antes necesitó hacer unas llamadas…- exclamo con una expresión de maldad (N/C: mucho exclamo y poco dijo . )

Good night!

Bueh aquí esta el capi 10 de LECHE CON PLATANO O …

Que me he tardado un montón, pero siempre me inspiro en la noche ¿Por qué será?

Bueh y que la que no quiso contestar los review antes fui yo… por que andaba de vaga y de floja... y además no sabia que decir… ojalas y que nos dejen su lindo review y que no lo encuentren muy fome… se vienen pronto cosas nuevas que cambiaran el destino de la humanidad xD, cuídense y lean muchos fanfics yaoi para que su cerebrito se convierta pronto en una mente hentai xDDDDDDDD

Cya!.

Nos vemos el prox capi!

Ah si casi lo olvido respecto a lo que dice K cuando comienza a matar transeúntes:

Al español seria: MUERAN MALDITOS IMBECILES CHUPA GASOLINA


	11. Planes y hiervas raras oO

Leche Con plátano

Disclamer: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a la Mangaka MAKI MURAKAMI (N/W: ¡nooooo! ¡¡¡Son míos! . ) .

Perdón por el atraso!

- Ya se tengo una idea – exclamo Fujisaki mientras comía pokis!

- ¿Qué demonios?- exclamo K

- ¿Qué se te ocurrió?- exclamo Waren…

- Vamos a engañar a Rage… haremos un montaje pero antes necesito hacer unas llamadas…- exclamo con una expresión de maldad

- ¿Qué demonios es lo que un enano como tu quiere decir con un montaje? – Hablo Waren mientras le robaba un poki y otro y otro y otro y otro.

- Primero tenemos que drogar a Rage y luego la metemos en un montaje de un programa que vi durante ustedes desvariaban en la casa de ella. – Termino apuntando a Cathy que seguía con el mismo traje y se retocaba el maquillaje con ayuda de K.

- ah no entendí.

- --U bueno, no interesa. Ahora tenemos que formular el plan para que ella sea derrotada. –Todos miraron lo que Suguru apuntaba y afirmaron con la cabeza. El futuro de la humanidad dependía de ellos; Todo dependía de ellos. Pasando rápidamente a otra escena los 8 locos, salían con trajes naranjos y cascos muy grandes de una cosa como un garaje gigantesco. Mientras caminaban con miradas solemnes hacia la bandera de NG records y colocando su mano derecha en el lugar donde se situaban sus corazones comenzaron a entonar Sleepless Beauty el himno de NG records.

- Una pregunta… - Hablo Hiro. - ¿Por qué los trajes de astronautas? – Todos lo miraron y le lanzaron los cascos causando que el idiota tratara de esquivarlos. – Eso duele saben…¬¬

- Idiota cortaste la inspiración y la solemnidad del asunto… - Expreso Tôhma – Otra mas y estas despedido, guitarristas sobran en NG.

- TTTT como ordene su majestad. – Saliendo de entre los cascos se acerco al grupo y estando completo, todos se dirigieron al lugar.

- Rage, Porque no tratas de olvidar esto y nos bajas de aquí. – Hablo el rubio tratando de parecer calmado mientras su amante cantaba muy feliz

- Un tallarín y otro tallarín – Levanta un dedo mostrando que era un tallarín - que se mueve por aquí, que se mueve por allá, todo pegoteado – Acerca sus manos como si estuviera aplaudiendo, mostrando que los tallarines estaban pegoteados. – Con un poco de aceite con un poco de sal – También hizo la mímica de que les colocaba sal y aceite con sus manos. – Y te los comes tu – Apunto a Rage y esta miro el dedo y luego se apunto a si misma y dijo ¿yo? – Y sales a bailar. – Terminada la canción, Shûichi comenzó a cantar mientras aplaudía y Rage bailaba. – La niña Maria ha salido en el baile, baila que baila que baila y si no lo baila castigo le darán, por lo bien que lo baila su hermosa soledad, salga usted que la quiero ver bailar. – Rage apunto a Yûki el cual la miro y con la cara dio a entender que ni loco hacia eso.

- Rayos. – Hablo Yûki por lo bajo mientras veía como el par de locos hacia el ridículo y las respectivas fuerzas civiles se preparaban para destruir a ambas cosas. – Creo que estaré una semana en el siquiatra a causa de este grupito ¬¬ no eso es incorrecto...¡¡EL RESTO DE MI VIDA!

- Rage juguemos Yan – ken - pon! (piedra, papel, tijeras) – Rage asintió. – Uno, dos, tres, yan - ken – pon… - ambos tenían tijeras. – aiku desho! – Gana Shû con papel – jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja….te gane.

- Maldito teñido con cara de fleto! MARICON DE MIERDA! – Saca un rifle y se lo pone en la cara. – revancha.

- Esto da para rato…… - Expreso Eiri para luego tomar un hoja y un lápiz de quien sabe que lugar y escribió en esta **_"se vende un pelirrosa. Cantante famoso con buen cuerpo, muy buen cuerpo ¡¡gratis! Solo con la garantía de que no lo dejen acercarse a mi en lo que me quede de vida"_** luego dio vuelta la hoja y puso **_"no se aceptan devoluciones"_**

- rojo listo…cambio. – hablo alguien en las sombras. 

- azul casi listo…cambio. – dijo alguien pendiente desde un edificio. 

- muy bien Yohji-kun y Ken-kun……ups…lo lamento trauma Weiss Kreuz…uU rió Waren. – cuando les comunique deberán estar preparados para seguir con la misión al estilo que quedamos de acuerdo. 

- no encontré el cianuro. – Hablo Cathy 

- ¿Qué hay de las pastillas que tomas para dormir? 

- ¿Y qué tomo después yo idiota? xD - 

- Buen punto - 

- dejen de dar jugo y comencemos. – Hablo Fujisaki mientras movía el cartel de una patrulla de carabineros. Luego se movió el guanaco (carro lanza agua) y las lacrimógenas de talco y cebolla recién picada estaban listas para ser lanzadas.

- Las botellas de coca cola están bien batidas y listas para que Sakuma-san las aviente.

- las piedras están listas. – comunico Hiro con una resortera. – De algo sirvió jugar a molestar a la vieja de enfrente. U

- K, y yo estamos listo desde la azotea apuntando a Kumagoro y los propulsores.

Mientras este grupito montaba un show de grandes proporciones, con figuras de cartón y juguetes que simulaban ser armas secretas, las personas pasaban y seguían pasando hasta que alguien noto a otra alguien.

- ¿Gabriela? – Una chica rubia de ojos claros se acerca a una de pelo color extraño y ojos café claro. - ¿Por qué estas pintada de negro y con ese disfraz de auto de cartón oO?

- ¿eh? - Mira y se encuentra con Liebre (Paulina) – Eto…nada, ¿Qué debería hacer yo aquí? Jejejejeje - rió nerviosa. – Mejor dicho ¿Tu qué es lo que haces por estos lares?

- Apes…estaba buscando unas cosas y pase por acá y te vi. Lastima por que si no me diera pena hubiera pasado de largo - cerro sus ojos y suspiro. – Pero aun no me respondes. ¬¬

- pos yo…

- GABY! – Grito Cathy. – ¿A que hora piensas dejar de hablar y prepararte para el ataque?

- Es que…

- Creo…que mejor me voy… - Hablo rápido Liebre para tratar de escaparse de esta. – Chau…

- NO! TE QUEDAS! – La tomo de sus ropas y la puso junto a su prima. – Luego nos ayudaras con la idea de Fujisaki para que me expliques.

- oO? Fujisaki? Y que tendría que estar haciendo el aquí? – Pregunto con solo un pensamiento en la cabeza. - Si esta ese enano verde tiene que estar SHÛ! - Lo busco con la mirada sin poder encontrarlo

- Es una larga historia. - Acoto Cathy mientras preparaba un rifle con pelotitas rojas de pintura cortesía de K-san.

- ya… - Observo lo que su amiga junto a su prima hacían quedando un poco asustada. No de lo peligroso que fuera, si no de lo que podrían estar pensando las personas al verla con ese grupo de locos. – TTTT Por que me gano la lastima.

- ¬¬ ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto Fujisaki

- ¿Yo dije algo? No que va, de seguro fue otra persona Uu – Acomoda su pelo de tal manera de que nadie la reconociera. – Este es el final de mi reputación.

- Bueno jefa, que hacemos. – Expreso Waren dirigiéndose a su prima.

- Estén alertas para cualquier momento. – cerró sus ojos, Lo que sucediera de ahora en adelante solo dependía de ellos. – Cuando cuente tres todos comenzaran con el ataque. – Tomo aire y apunto junto a K. – 1…………………2………… 2.1………….. 2.2…………….. 2.3…………………. 2.4…………………………………………………. 3! – Todos comenzaron con el ataque. Hiro lanzo las piedras dando algunas en las ventanas de las casas comerciales cercanas a la torre. Sakuma saco las tapas de las bebidas y las lanzo dándole en la cabeza al escritor. Tatsûha lanzo sus talismanes causando que uno entrara por el ventilador que tenía Kumagoro Genki, comenzando con un desperfecto interno. Tôhma ordeno al conductor del helicóptero que se acercara lentamente para rescatar a Eiri y el puto cantante. Fujisaki lanzo agua con la manguera del camión de bomberos que había rentado (N/W: Viva el soborno! xD!) Waren Alejaba a las personas junto con Liebre, ya que todos se habían quedado mirando el Show que se montaba. Y cuando ya casi todo había sido terminado Cathy y K lanzaron sus pelotas de pintura con los rifles que tenían en mano…

Resultado…………………

Todos los que se encontraban en le piso corrieron a esconderse ya que los pacos (Carabineros, policía en Chile) estaban llegando. Cuando estos estacionaron la furgoneta y salieron con los cascos, chalecos antibalas y los escudos (a/c : Traigan las escudos por favor y vengan helaitas o.o) , juntos con los palos para darles duro a los terroristas. Kumagoro Genki colapso entrando en alerta máxima mientras humo salía de sus orejas, ojos y uniones. Y una luz de color rojo salía de sus ojos. Shûichi lloraba cuando parte de la pintura le había caído en la cara y pelo y su amante gritaba y echaba fuego por la boca al sentir todo su pelo pegajoso, en eso Tôhma apareció acercando una cuerda a la pareja para que subiera a la nave. Rage gritaba como loca al creer que le habían dado y sus propulsores ya no reaccionaban. – Misión cumplida. – Todos corrieron a lo MATRIX saltando entre los edificios y simulando que volaban. Cuando ya todos creían que todo había terminado Kumagoro Genki callo sobre la patrulla y la furgoneta negra de Tôhma. – Upsss! oÔuUUu – Y así todos salimos a salvo, felices de nuestra hazaña.

**NOTICIAS DE ÚLTIMA HORA.! **

**El robot gigante junto a la loca que sobrevolaba junto a el fueron destruidos por unos terrorista anónimos que dejaron una gran cuenta para el gobierno ya que nadie mas se hará responsable de los cuantiosos daños a la propiedad que cometieron estos sujetos. Más informaciones en la edición central de noticias a las 21:00 horas. Informo para ustedes Nina la cuarta **

- ESTO FUE!……genial? Que les ocurre los salvamos? – Pregunto Cathy en mitad de la celebración dentro del helicóptero (N/w: ¿?)

- Si como no…… ¬¬x – El apetecible escritor trataba de separar su pelo de su rostro. – Como no eres tu el que tiene su pelo todo tieso y pegado a la cara.

- Cállate o te tiro hormigas…… - Mostró una caja y se acerco a el.

- Le ganamos a Rage! – Festejaban con bebidas sin gas y papas fritas baratas, Fujisaki, K, Hiro, Tatsûha, Ryûichi y Waren.

- Si, si, si…lo que ustedes quieran ¬¬ pero la pregunta que viene a mi mente es otra ¿Quién paga mi exclusiva furgoneta último modelo y equipada para todo? – Todos se miraron y lograron entenderse rápidamente. Su vocero oficial fue "Waren". La cual apunta al cielo. – ¿Esta nublado? – Todos volvieron a mirarse y pensaron igual la palabra "idiota"

- Seugushi Tôhma. Gran hombre de negocios. – Ante Waren aparece un podium y en sus manos descansa una medalla de chocolate. – Has sido el más valiente de todos y has sacrificado una parte importante de ti……tú……tú……tiempo xD. – se acerco mientras el resto sacaba sus celulares y tomaba fotos a un emocionado gay que se arreglaba las pestañas postizas y trataba de ocultar el grano de la frente. – No este tan apenado, ven y recibe lo que tu gran publico y grupo de fans quiere darte. – Se apego al rubio y le coloco la medalla que para el calor que hacia ya se derretía y procedía a manchar la exclusiva ropa. - adiós, adiós mi querido y último chocolate TTTT

- oÔ ¿Por qué lloras? – Tôhma comenzaba a abrir el dulce mientras Waren sentía que era desmembrada. - Esta muy rico - ¿Tienes otro?

- TTOTT por nada es que me afecto la lata de lacrimógena que se le callo a Shû. Pero que importa que el grupo de fans lo felicite. Y no tengo otro Y aunque tuviera no te lo daría ¬¬ – Nadie hacia nada - ¬¬ ejem…hagan algo.

- Eto… larga vida al put…perdón jefe! – Grito Shû - Cualquiera se equivoca no? U ¿Donde esta la diferencia?

- si eso… y que sea feliz en sus piscinas de dinero mientras el resto del país se caga de hambre. XD! - Grito Ryûichi - Eto... ¡¡Kumagoro no digas cosas tan feas! Discúlpalo, no sabe lo que hace vv

- Donde vine a caer...TT - Se lamentaba Liebre. - Me tiro... - Se acerca al piloto y le pide un paracaídas. - jejejaja... ustedes se quedan y yo me voy. - Salta desde la nave y... - MIERDA! No se nada de paracaidismo! XD!

Pasaron unas cuantas horas en donde ya todo regresaba a la normalidad. El techo de la ya olvidada casa por fin era reparado y de paso arreglaban el segundo piso para que Cathy y Claudia (su hermana) pudieran estar en las alturas y ser felices. Ya solo quedaban unos cuantos días en los cuales, nuestros "queridos" huéspedes pasarían junto a nosotras.

- La vida es muy hermosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Festejaba Eiri antes de acostarse a descansar junto al pelirrosa y la gata de la casa. Se saca los pantalones y se mete dentro de la cama.

- EIRI! O/O nos pueden ver! . No me niego, aquí no y menos a la fuerza ·/· ponte los pantalones! – Se tapo con las sabanas mientras la gata iba siendo corrida con el movimiento de estas. – O es que tienes muchas ganas… bueno ahora que lo pienso hace unos…bueno hace mucho que no tenemos…una noche……… - La piensa un poco. – Linda /

- ¬¬ No seas pavo… Tengo calor es VERANO! BAKA! Si quieres me duermo en el living. – El pequeño se le aferro apretando a la gata.

- Miauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! - Salio corriendo cuando Shûichi casi la asesina aplastándola

- Gata tonta ¬¬ Eiri... – Mira feo a la gata para ver si así le pasaba algo, solo consiguió que K-san le devolviera la mirada por una así

- Oô gauuu? - El solo hecho de escuchar su nombre verdadero en los labios de su amante le dio miedo.

- ¿Qué sucede? --U

- ¿¿Mañana estarás muy ocupado? oo

- No...¿Por qué? --U

- Tengo entradas para ir a un programa. - Hizo una pausa y trato de analizar el semblante de su amante. - Será gravado mañana y se transmitirá pasado. – Comenzó a jugar con el pelo del rubio mientras se apoyaba en su cuello

- Y cual seria? – Coloco su mano en la cabeza pelirrosa y su otra mano lo tomaba de su cintura.

- Recuerdas...uno que veía en las mañanas sobre problemas entre parejas o familia? – Se alejo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, pero Eiri lo atrajo hacia si para no perder contacto con el.

- Eto...si, eso creo...Recuerdo que te vi cuando lo estabas viendo, y a tu lado tenías una caja de pañuelos y llorabas junto a los afectados, y te ponías a discutir con la televisión cuando encontrabas que era necesario.

- Oo bueno, te gustaría ir? – Le dio un beso en la frente esperando una respuesta

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Mientras que tras la puerta…

- Le dirá que si?

- Deja de soñar Fujisaki! – Tôhma se limaba las uñas mientras pegaba la oreja.

- Les apuesto que es un afeminado y que termina llorando. – Hiroshi se estaba comiendo una marraqueta con un poco de queso y palta mientras leía revistas porno (N/C: No son mías y no son de nadie de la casa!)

- Es verdad quizás muestre el lado "tierno" – Tatsûha le quito una de las revistas a Hiro para ir al baño.

- Lo dejas limpio, nada de cosas raras. – Cathy le apunto con un plátano a medio comer. – y de paso te bañas que hueles a cerdo…¬¬

- Cathy! – Waren la agarro de un brazo y la llevo a lo oscuro…………de la pieza de su hermana… - Tengo una idea.

- ¿Cual? – Dijo tirando la cáscara al pasillo causando que K se resbalara y diera contra la mesa en plena cara. – JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA! VE SI TE QUEDO NARIZ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA………… - Se calmo. – Habla.

- Que no lleguen al programa y los metamos a uno falso en…en mi casa! – Le mostró el mapa que le había llegado a Shû durante la semana. – Se lo quite cuando se bañaba.

- Pero seria entretenido que la gente viera lo que pasa. – Se le prendió la ampolleta. – Y si lo grabamos con la cámara de mi papa y luego lo pasamos a otro formato y lo subimos a Internet! Bien! Me vengare por lo de la casa y por lo de SUPER COW!

- Al batí móvil! – Sonido de grillos… - Quiero decir bajemos!

- Donde andaban? – Pregunto Tatsûha luego de verlas bajar.

- Nada solo arreglaba mis cosas por que me voy mañana.

- FIESTA! – Grito Nakano mientras se le desabrochaba la bata. – o/o ups……

- Exhibicionista. ¬¬ - Cathy le tiro una de las revistas a la cara

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- Seria un grato recuerdo...Creo o quizás luego me quiera matar otra vez xX

- Entonces esta decidido! - Todos entraron tras de Cathy. - Mañana iremos a EL DIARIO DE LIEBRE!

- Creí que era Diario de Eva? – Pregunto el pequeño.

- Es verdad… - Pregunto el resto mirando a Cathy

- Eto……… - Pensó rápido antes de que las descubrieran. – Este es otro de mejor presupuesto y calidad. Solo va gente famosa. Como tu. – Termino como promotora en propaganda importante.

- HAAAAA! Era eso… si tu lo dices debe ser cierto.

- No le creas Shû ¬¬ te aseguro que es mentira.

- Pero ellas viven aquí y saben más que nosotros. – Expreso el pequeño

- Bueno entonces vamos mañana.

- A donde? - Hablo un K con la nariz chata.

- jaaaaaaaaaaajjajajajajajajajajajajaaaaaaaaaajjajajajajajaj – se reían todos de el.

- Que pasa no da! – Ryûichi se levantaba del sillón al escuchar tanta bulla. Pero algo los asusto, un ruido de la puerta los hizo mirar a todos

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- Están todas las luces prendidas, todavía no se duermen… - la mamá de Cathy se disponía a formar un buen discurso.

- Déjalas que no tienen sueño – Hablo Claudia cargando todas las maletas.

- Que hacen afuera? – Hablo el papá de Cathy.

- Disculpen? Aquí vive la señorita Cathy. – Una mujer de cabello café muy largo y cara de pocos amigos le hablaba los padres de Cathy. Junto a ella iban 3 personas.

- Waren! – Grito liebre. – Donde metiste mi colección de revistas, donde metí los Remix!

- Tatsûha la tiene el me las pido y como yo soy buena se las preste. – Le dio la vuelta a la página del manga que leía. -

- Qué lees? - Pregunto mirando sobre su hombro

- Yaoi

- Me lo temía vv

WWWWWWWWUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Por fin termine este cap --U no se preocupen, ya esta por terminar, si no me equivoco el último tendría que ser el que viene. Fue una verdadera hazaña escribir este capitulo, ya que no entendía la idea de Cathy, así que decidi modificarla un poco. jijijijiiji...

Pos un saludote a todos lo que leen esta cosa, y espero que les allá gustado -

Valla no se que demonios, escribir... ya se aclaraciones!

- 1 - El guanaco, el cual lanza agua su nombre verdadero es "carro lanza agua" ¬¬ que original no? Por tal razón se le llama como el animal guanaco, ¡a! si te da con el chorro de agua, considérate en cama por fracturas o contusiones. Como salía ahí es un camión muy graaaaande que cuando hay manifestaciones aquí en chile se utiliza. Esta bajo funcionamiento de Carabineros de chile. No les importa si a la persona que lastiman con este es un anciano o a una guagua...-- Para el paro estudiantil se utilizo y quedo la k

- 2 - Pacos...Sobrenombre para los brutos de Carabineros. Esos que se hacen los webones y que les gusta abusar del poder.

- 3 - Diario de Eva, aquí en el Fic DIARIO DE LIEBRE! Queríamos hacer una parodia de este programa donde los mocos corren al igual que las lágrimas. Era este o Mekano, y creímos más decente este xD!

- 4 - Las lacrimógenas, son bombitas de un combinado que lleva polvo de mostaza y otra cosa que irrita los ojos y hace que no puedas respirar, para no ser crueles usamos unas de talco y cebolla.

- 5 - Bombas de COCA COLA! Son muy fáciles de hacer. Mi padre las uso cuando dejo la en el liceo de niñas junto a sus amigos, esto sonó como Garfield y sus amigos, no me hagan caso ¬¬ volviendo al tema, se toma la bebida (aclaración, no el contenido, si no que el envase lleno), se agita por un buen tiempo, cosa que todo el gas se acumule y termine causando presión e la botella (Si quieres usarla, busca un balde con agua y que la botella sea de vidrio) y cuando le saques la tapa, debes lanzarla rápidamente o si no solo la lanzas cosa que esta explote y deje a tu oponente como aperitivo para las abejas, hormigas y otros...

- 6 - Queríamos, bueno quería usar bombas molotov pero luego me podían demandar. (No diré como están hechas por que no quiero que me demande o me metan presa por fabricación ilegal xD!)

- 7 - ¿Notaron como Cathy desaparecía y volvía a aparecer en otro lugar? eso es simple fue entrenada junto a Gokuh y aprendió la tele transportación!

- 8 - El comportamiento de liebre no es el mismo que hay aquí yo solo lo exagere.

Pos eso CHAUSSSSSSSSSS viva Weiß Kreuz! YOHJI ERES EL MEJOR!

NO LES CUESTA NADA MOVER LOS MODRIGOS DEDOS Y ESCRIBIR EL REVEIW.


	12. El fin

Leche Con plátano

Disclamer: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a la Mangaka MAKI MURAKAMI (N/W: ¡nooooo! ¡¡¡Son míos!!! . ) .

- Están todas las luces prendidas, todavía no se duermen… - la mamá de Cathy se disponía a formar un buen discurso.

- Déjalas que no tienen sueño – Hablo Claudia cargando todas las maletas.

- Que hacen afuera?? – Hablo el papá de Cathy.

- Disculpen?? Aquí vive la señorita Cathy. – Una mujer de cabello café muy largo y cara de pocos amigos le hablaba los padres de Cathy. Junto a ella iban 3 personas.

- Oigan? - Dos mujeres miraban al papá de Cathy. - ¿Teníamos el segundo piso listo antes de irnos? - Ambas negaron con la cabeza. - ¿Y entonces, como es que ahora esta listo?

- Oigan... - Tatsuha los llamaba al escuchar ruido a fuera. - Creo que hay gente en la puerta, no seria mejor ir a ver? - Dijo mientras miraba por la ventana, a lo que Cathy y Waren, comenzaron a tener miedo. - Son 3...no son...6 a pero si es...MI HERMANA!!! Y...Y...SAKANO...Y...NORIKO!!!! - Tatsuha entraba asustado a la pieza. Cathy se dirigía a la ventana seguida de su prima.

- Es...son mis papas y la Claudia... - Se miran. - ¿Que hacemos con esto? - Apunta al segundo piso. - ¿Y ellos? - Apunta al grupo.

- Lo que aria una mujer con su amante... - Cathy entiende la indirecta y ambas sonríen. - AL CLOSET!!! - Gritaron las dos.

- Y si no entran? - Cathy trataba de encontrar otro buen lugar. - Por que, Shu y Yuki tienen que estar separados. - Comienza a mirar la casa.

- Que te parece si los metemos en... ¡¡El nuevo entretecho al grupo más grande!! y en el closet a la parejita! - Ambas sonrieron frotándose las manos mientras brillaban con maldad sus ojos.

- ¿Ya...y ustedes creen qué nosotros les vamos a hacer caso? - Hiro sonreía a medias, y así siguió mientras K lo apuntaba a el y al grupo que no quería hacer caso, mientras subían la escalera. - ¿Por qué abrí mi boca?

- Buena pregunta... - Le replicaron desde el fondo el grupo. - Tenias que hablar...¬¬

- Ahora suben ustedes...y Yuki y Shuichi, al closet en donde yo me valla a dormir... no quiero que se queden en algún lugar donde los puedan escuchar. - Yuki prende un cigarro. - Y menos tienen el derecho de ponerse a fumar sustancias raras. - Le tiro encima un balde con agua. - Y te tiro otro con hielo si no haces caso.

- Es la segunda...¬¬" - Eiri se preparaba para estrangularla cuando...

- Cathy!! - Llamaron de abajo. - Gaby!!! ¿Qué están haciendo?

- Kyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! - Gritaron las dos. - Rápido, rápido, rápido, rápido!!!!! - Ambas comenzaron a empujarlos para que se apuraran. - Ya vamos!!!! - Bajaron rápidamente la escalera.

- ¿Qué paso aquí? Nos vamos una semana y nos encontramos con esto... - Apunta al segundo piso. - ¿Quien lo hizo?

- Una persona que se ofreció con mucho cariño y amabilidad.. oU - Cathy trataba de encontrar una buena excusa. - ¿Tiene algo de malo?

- Pero es raro...

- Bueno no importa, deben estar cansados, es mejor que descansen... - Waren se les acercaba sonriendo nerviosamente cuando una mano se poso en su hombro.

- ¿Donde esta Eiri y Tôhma? - Una mujer de cabellos largos color castaño le preguntaba mientras observaba el lugar. - Se que están aquí... El olfato de Sakano es infalible. - Sakano se rasca una oreja con la pata trasera mientras ladra. Nw: TTTT gomene...Koyasu...yo no quería...

- ¿Y en donde están las dos personas que llegaron antes de que nos fuéramos? - La señora Elisa subía por las escaleras. - ¿Ya se fueron?

- La verdad... - Las dos primas se miraban con miedo. - La verdad...

KRACK...PAM...KRACK...PAM...KRACK...PAM!!!!

- Eh? - El grupo de personas miran hacia arriba.

KRACK...PAM...KRACK...PAM...KRACK...PAM...PLAF!!!!!!

La casa se remeció entera mientras una nube de polvo salía por la escalera. - ¿Que fue eso? oO - Todos se miraron y decidieron subir. - Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! - el techo se había venido abajo mostrando como un grupo de personas estaba tirada en el piso, sobre el closet donde se encontraba enserada la pareja.

-mmmm...jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!! - Noriko, Cathy y Waren se reían con ganas mientras los restantes estaban blancos por el susto. Mientras que dentro del closet se escuchaban extraños sonidos.

- Ayuda!!!!!!! - Gritaban desde adentro. - Cathy!!!! - El grupo la miraba. - Waren!!!!!! - Ambas eran inspeccionadas seriamente por las personas. ¿Qué rayos era lo que estaba pasando en esa casa? era seguro dejar la casa a cargo de ellas dos??? - Me ahogo y Yuki esta en coma!!! - Miraron el closet y luego a las primas. - Qué están sordas!!!!?!?!?!?!?!!? - Los ruidos cesaron y la gente decidió acercarse al lugar. Pero antes de que pudieran sacar a una persona, un ruido los asusto.

Imaginen una casa desde arriba, luego una luz segadora y sobre el cielo un signo de pregunta.

- SUPER COW TU THE RESQUIUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!! – La vaca que hablaba en ingles/español mejor que ingles nnU Aparecía con cara de garabato Marca Shuichi xD cargando a Yuki en un brazo y el otro estirado para poder romper el closet. – Todo estar Ok!! – Las primas se miraron quedándose en un rincón mientras se mordían las uñas y repetían una y otra vez "no otra vez, no otra vez"

- QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO???? – Los dos mayores responsables observaban como un grupo de 6 se encontraba inconsciente. Y las primas en estado de shock.

A la mañana siguiente...

- mmmm.mmmmmmmm...que...dolor de espalda... --...zzzzzZZZZZzzzzzz... - Se da vuelta mientras toma el brazo que se encuentra a su lado, como si fuera un oso de peluche. - Ayaka...no que due...le...

- Eiri... - Toma el cuerpo de quien lo abraza mientras sus manos bajan sin el permiso de su dueño. - Eiri-san... - Bueno, no tengo por que explicar lo que pasaba con ambos. Solo que ninguno sabia que hacia el uno con el otro.

- mmmmmmm...Yuki? - El pequeño pelirrosa, despertó al no sentir el contacto de su rubio. - Donde estas?? - El pequeño se froto los ojos mientras miraba por el lugar, sin poder distinguir aun donde se encontraba. - Yo conozco este lugar... - Se dijo a si mismo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza y lograba darse cuenta como su mejor amigo y el jefe se metían mano y el resto dormía en...el pasto?? - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! - Agito su mano tratando de guardar silencio para no despertar al grupo. - Pero por que estamos aquí???

- Tu que crees??? - Eiri aparecía por la reja, luego de haber ido a comprar el pan al negocio de enfrente. - Nos echaron al patio luego de que otra vez. - Apunta al grupo y luego a Shû. - Destruyera la casa y los muebles. - Camino pasando por encima de los bellos durmientes. - Si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.

- Pero... ¿¿Por qué tu puedes entrar?? ¿¿¿Y además que haces con esa bolsa??? - Shûichi se levanto rápidamente mientras se acercaba a el y pateaba el intento de lemon que había en una esquina.

- Por que tuve que ir a comprar. - Recordando como había sido chantajeado en un juego de palabras por el padre de Cathy.

//////////FLASH BACK////////////

- Hay que comprar el pan para el desayuno y nadie se a levantado!!!! - En eso el rubio entro para poder ir por un poco de ropa para el y el baka para luego pasar por el baño a lavarse la cara. - Nadie más se a levantado??? - El rubio negó. - No quiero ir a comprar y el puede ayudarme... - El rubio se dirigía derecho a la pieza cuando fue detenido por una mano en su hombro. - Te reto...

- No tengo tiempo... - Expreso escueto el rubio.

- Cobarde... - Eiri se quedo quieto mientras metía una mano en su bolsillo, sacaba un cigarro y lo posaba en su boca para prenderlo. Nadie, absolutamente nadie lo trataba de cobarde. Además... ¿Qué tenia que perder? Nada. El ganaría y dejaría al hombre picado y el saldría con una triunfante sonrisa. Se giro y encaro al mayor con su mirada que congelaría hasta al mismo infierno.

- ¿Qué seria? - Pregunto con aire de ganador.

- Yo te digo una frase y tu tienes que decir lo que yo te pida. - El rubio asintió y se preparo. - Di me...

- ¿Qué? - El rubio levanto una ceja y saco el cigarro de la boca. - ¿¿¿Qué digo???

- Perdiste. Tenias que decir 'ME' - El rubio se fue de espaldas mientras murmuraba por lo bajo lo tonto que era, al caer en algo así. - Tienes que ir a comprar el pan. - Le sonrió el hombre mientras su moral caía día a día mas bajo.

////////////////////////////////End flash/////////////////////////////

- Shûichi... - Llamo Eiri. - Di 'me' - Shuichi lo miro y respondió con una sonrisa.

- 'Me' - Eiri dejo caer el cigarro por la sorpresa. - Hacia mucho que alguien no decía eso... Hiro pasaba cayendo en la trampa. - Se acerco al rubio que seguía en Shock. - Yuki?? qué pasa??? YUKI??? - Lo toma de su chaqueta y lo zamarrea. - YUKI!!! REACCIONA, NO VALLAS HACIA LA LUZ!!! QUEDATE AQUÍ!!!!!!! YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII----- - Golpe en su cabeza. - Auch!!! - K, le había tirado una piedra para que guardara silencio.

- Que tanto pasa...zzzzZZZzzzZZzZzZZZZZzzzzZZZZzz -¬- - Hiro se trataba de despertar mientras seguía jugando con el cuerpo sobre el. - Ayaka...

- Por qué me tiene que despertar un grito??? - Tohma levantaba la pierna del que tenia bajo el mientras se desabrochaba sus pantalones. Cuando iba a besar a su ''Eiri-san'' noto que este tenia el pelo café y ojos oscuros. Mientras que Hiro noto como su ''Ayaka'' tenia ojos verdes y cabello rubio. Ambos se quedaron quietos mirándose a los ojos.

Ya era tarde como las 12:30 del día cuando ya todos estaban listos para ir a la grabación para el programa que se transmitiría el día de mañana por ''televisión'' iban a salir cuando un grito se escucho.

- HIRO!!!! QUE HACES!!! SOY TU JEFE!!! - Tôhma por fin reaccionaba, luego de 4 horas seguidas estando tieso sobre el guitarrista.

- Y USTED NO ES AYAKA!!!! AUNQUE PARECE MUJER!!!! - Hiro se levanto rápido, subió sus pantalones y entro directamente a la casa mientras se encerraba en el baño. - NO SALGO HASTA QUE ME DIGAN QUE NOS PODEMOS IR!!!!!

- Yo debería ser el que se encierre en ese baño. - Tôhma se dirigía a la mesa por algo de comer.

- Tôhma... - Comenzó Eiri. - Cualquiera que sea tratado de violar por ti, queda con daño permanente. Imagina que un GAY te trate de VIOLAR!!!

- Eso es verdad... - Todo el grupo comenzó a cambiar opiniones.

- ¬¬... - Tôhma los observaba.

- Y si luego te encierra en el ascensor??? - El resto seguía hablando mal.

- ¬¬... -

- Quizás cuantos han tenido que sufrir por eso!!!!

- ¬¬... -

- Sobre todo que llegue a tu casa con pasteles, cuando en verdad te quiere violar!!! - Shûichi mira a Eiri muy impresionado.

- Y NO DIJISTE NADA!!!!! - Shûichi le levantaba un cuchillo a Tohma.

- ¬¬... - Mira el cuchillo. - Ya he tenido suficiente. El que diga algo más estará en las páginas rojas mañana. - Tohma sonrió como niño bueno.

- Pero tienes que reconocer que es de buen corazón.

- -... -

- Además de sacar a la luz a grupos que no cuentan con un buen apoyo.

- -... -

- ¬¬... - Shûichi se quedaba hecho un ovillo sobre el sillón. - Cobardes...

Bueno, mientras Hiro se quedaba dentro del baño llorando y maldiciendo su suerte. El resto se preparaba para irse al "estudio".

- Tôhma. - Lo llamo Eiri. - Y la furgoneta???

- ¬¬ Ustedes la aplastaron y me pagaron con una moneda de chocolate.

- Entonces nos queda una opción. - Waren sacaba algo de su billetera. - Nos iremos en el TRAN SANTIAGO!!!!! - Waren mostraba su pase muy alegre. Claro que escondiendo su foto. - Todos junten las monedas!!!

- En micro??? - Cathy se le acercaba. - Por que no mejor en colectivo???

- Por que somos muchos y recuerda que queda "lejos"...¬¬ - Waren le remarcaba las palabras.

- ¬¬ Págame el pasaje. - Waren la mira y sonríe. - ¿Qué?

- A mi me lo paga Shûichi!!!

- oO ¿eh? Por qué yo?? - Shûichi sacaba las monedas de su billetera. - Págate tú.

- Nos debes el pasaje de ida y vuelta. Por destruir la casa. - Cathy sonrió y extendió la mano junto a Waren.

- Cuanto es??? nnU - Ambas se miraron y sonrieron.

Ya se encontraban en la calle esperando que el fastidioso micro pasara.

- Que numero tenia que tener??? - Preguntaba por milésima vez Shûichi.

- TIENE QUE SER 118 Ó 168!!! -Grito Waren.

- Ósea esa. - Apunto Shûichi. - Tiene el numero 118.

- LA MICRO!!!! - Se apresuro en hacerla parar. - QUE SE SUBAN!!!! - Todos empezaron a pasara por el maldito cajero automático que se demoraba 5 minutos por persona. Cuando por fin lograron pasar la barrera del cajero automático se dirigieron al centro de la micro dejando a los dos cantante sobre el círculo que giraba cuando la micro daba alguna vuelta. Y los dos infantiles jugaban sobre esta.

- Apagaron sus teléfonos??? - Tatsûha se aseguraba de no tener un encuentro con su hermana y compañía. El grupo asintió. - ¿¿Donde queda??

- Cerca... - Expreso Waren. - Muy cerca... - Se froto las manos, mientras sabia como sus amigas la esperaban con todo listo para subir por Internet el drama de la pareja. - Tendremos la exclusiva

Mientras tanto...

- Esta lista la cámara??? - Hablo Nagelo, mientras cortaba letras.

- Nop!! Todavía no se conecta bien!!! Este PC es una basura!!!! Shineeee!!!! - Gritaba Karinka, mientras aporrea la pobre pantalla.

- Cálmate si no es tan difícil, que te apuesto que yo si puedo. jajaja! - Reia Gigi mientras se colocaba un puño en el pecho y la otra mano en la cintura.

- Estarán bien estas letras de cartón?? Creo que tenían que ser más grandes...-o-U

- QUE VERGÜENZA!!!!!

- Qué te paso Paulina...?

- MIRA ESTA ROPA!!!! Y ENCIMA ME TOCA HACER DE ANIMADORA!!!!! - Liebre que ya había salido del hospital debido a la caída junto al paracaídas, que cuando la subieron a la ambulancia abrió, se quejaba de lo ridícula que se veían con esas ropas. - Además me molesta la venda. xD!!

- NO CREEN QUE NOS ESTAMOS DEMORANDO Y QUE ELLOS YA VAN A LLEGAR??? Y TODABIA NO TÉRMINO DE CONECTAR LA PUTA CAMARA!!!! - Liebre se acerca coloca el cable en el puerto correspondiente y el icono que dice "NUEVO HATWARE ENCONTRADO" APARECIO. - oOu No la había conectado... - Karinka mira el cable y luego la cámara. - Me lleva ¬¬

- Los perros están ladrando... Karinka cuanto falta?? -

- NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Oye... a quien esperamos Nagelo??

- No se. Gigi! Termina de ordenar los monitos de cartón y las sillas!!!

- Ya se!!! Pero estas personas se mueven mucho!!! Les cruzo los brazos y estos patrases los estiran después...¬¬'' - Gigi mira mal a uno de las figuras de cartón.

- Será por que son de "CARTON" - Liebre tomo las tarjetas que la noche pasada había terminado de escribir.

Mientras que afuera...

- DEJATE DE JUGAR CON ESE PERRO!!!! - Waren grita por milésima vez a Shûichi que no paraba de jugar con lo que se le acercara.

- Pero... ToT ellos se acercan con mucho cariño!!! y yo no puedo dejarlos solitos. Se ven tan indefensos... - Suspira.

- Déjate de comportarte como un bruto quieres! se nos hace tarde para la grabación. - Cathy se acerco con la mágnum de K.

- Whats! COMO ES QUE TU TIENES MI MAGNUM-CHAN!!!! - K apuntaba a la pistola mientras su otra mano se iba a su cabeza. - LA TENIIA CON ALARMA!!!

- bien ya llegamos, este es el estudio donde se graba EL DIARIO DE LIEBRE!!! - Todos entraron al lugar apreciando el verde jardín y el perro que ladraba como loco y amenazaba con comérselos vivos. - BRUNO CALLATE!!! - Y el perro ladraba más alto.

Waren abrió la puerta para que entraran.

- Bienveni...!!! - A karinka se le cortaron las palabras cuando vio al grupo. - xX

- Qué te paso??? - Gigi mira a su amiga y luego a quienes estaban afuera. - FUJISAKI!!!! YUKI EIRI!!!! Y Y Y Y LA PULGA ROSA...EJEM...--U Shûichi... - Le quita la caja a Karinka y comienza a repartir los micrófonos. - Quienes son los que van a salir??

- Yuki y Shûichi... - Cathy se acerca y pasa por el lado de ella para sentarse entre el publico de cartón.

- Bueno... - Saca un micrófono. - Este para Yuki... - Se lo coloca en el cuello de la camisa. - Y este para ti... - Le tira el micrófono a Shûichi.

- ¬¬ Gracias...

- De nada... - Tomo del brazo al escritor. - Bien, síganme, por aquí. Tienen que ubicarse en estos sillones y mirar la cámara.

- No se, pero yo creía que las cámaras de un estudio eran más grandes na no da?? - Ryûichi se paseaba por la "casa-estudio" - Y no era una solamente eran...como...6 o mas -

- Por primera vez puedo decir que...es verdad lo que Ryûichi dice. - Eiri se acerco a la cámara. - Además que...hay un set de control, público real y muchas personas, más...

- Que querías. - Hablo Cathy. - Ustedes son muy famosos y si traían más gente, se armaría un gran revuelo. ¬¬

- si, si!! - Las 4 chicas movían la cabeza para apoyarla.

- ¬¬ no te creo...

- Como quieras...

Bueno, bueno...es hora de gravar que se hace tarde.

Karinka se puso tras la cámara y la encendió, entonces liebre apareció como la presentadora

- Bienvenidos al diario de liebre, con ustedes, liebre- se oyen aplausos reproducidos por el PC que se nota son muy de mentira luego liebre sonríe malignamente y dice – El día de hoy, presentamos el tema "Mi koibito me ve como un muñeco para sexo sadomasoquista"-

- ¡¿MAH?!- Dijo yuki robótica mente mientras ponía cara de "esto no puede estar pasando"

- ¡¡Por fin alguien me entiende!!- Exclamo Shûichi a punto de soltar lágrimas

- ahora les presentamos a nuestros invitados, la pareja numero uno, no vino por que se quedaron fornicando una semana completa y no pueden moverse, la pareja numero 2 que tampoco vino, por que hicieron un pacto con los yakuza y en estos momentos se estan efectuando sus funerales, y por ultimo la pareja numero 3 Yuki Eiri y Shindô Shûichi! – yuki miro directo al publico waren y cathy-chan estaban sentadas con la boca tapada muertas de risa, estaban vengándose poco a poco, vengándose de que, pues de nada, solo eran malas.

Malditas hijas de su… - murmuraba por lo bajo yuki mientras pensaba en como las asesinaría, pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos – Dígame Yuki, ¿desde cuando comenzó su afición por ver a su koi como muñeco para sexo sadomasoquista?- yuki puso cara de "También voy a matar esta presentadora de 100ª "

-…- fue todo lo que salio de yuki

- ¡¡Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Respondedle a la señorita - dijo Shû, agarrandolo de la ropa y zamarreándolo, pero yuki, no reaccionaba, estaba demasiado preocupado de cómo cometer un asesinato en masa,

Como ven queridos espectadores, la culpa de este afamado escritor es tan grande que no le es posible hilar una palabra para explicar el maltrato que da a su koi… y se que esto no tiene nada que ver pero ¡¡QUE PASE EL AMANTE!!-

u Etto… pero yo soy su amante- dijo Shû algo nervioso

Mi NO tan querido Shûichi, el no es quien tu crees que es –

¬¬ A que te refieres – exclamo yuki muy enojado – te refieres a que yo no soy yo, por lo tanto para Shû-chan, yo soy otro que aparenta ser yo, para aparentar un verdadero yo, mas malo y sádico que este…-

No se que dijo pero la verdad es que no me importa ¡Que pase el endemoniado amante!- entonces entro Tohma empujado por waren

¡¿Ah?!- exclamo Tohma mirando a todos lados

-¡¿NANI!? YUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKI!! COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO Y CON EL QUE ME DA EL PAN DE CADA DIA… AHORA SI QUE ME MATO!! YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

¬¬ QUE YO NO TENGO AMANTES… ¡¡Y TENDRIA QUE ESTAR DROGADO PARA SER EL AMANTE DEL PUTO AMO DEL UNIVERSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Dijo yuki al borde de un ataque de histeria.

OH!! Señores televidentes lo han oído!! El escritor ha dicho que no considera al idiota vocalista su amante!!-

Okay!! This joke to finished – dijo K apuntando con una subametralladora

¡¿Ah?! – dijeron todos

lo que oyeron… yuki, Shûichi, sakano , Hiro , Tohma –san , Mika-san , Tatsûha and every! They return to Japan! - dijo con una mirada intimidadora y asesina

TTTT… ya se van tan luego…- exclamo waren con lágrimas en los ojos

¬¬ Gracias a dios- dijo cathy estirandose en su silla

TTTT pero Kumagoro quiere destruir santiago una vez mas na no da! –

Lo siento Ryûichi , but, every to return to japan o perderán un importante contrato para aparecer todos juntos en un programa musical- dijo K haciendo señas con su otro brazo para que bajara un helicóptero militar

TTTT… los vamos a extrañar mucho- dijo Shûichi lanzándose contra waren, cathy-chan los miro de reojo, yuki se le acerco

Dime – exclamo mirando a un punto fijo

- ME … - exclamo con total frialdad

¬¬ Maldita seas criaja!!! Nadie cae en el maldito juego!!

Ya veras yuki, mas te vale pagarme los PC's que destruiste por tratar de ganarme en RO je, je -

¬¬ Okay, en el próximo viaje- cathy – chan le sonrió de manera malvada y yuki sintió un escalofrió por toda su espalda, luego todos se despidieron y abordaron el helicóptero que Krawd habia preparado ( A/C : Krawd es K), este se elevo entonces

LITTLE GIRLS WE HAVE RETURN HERE HAHAHAHA!!- Dijo K mientras comenzaba a disparar con la sub ametralladora, todas las chicas comenzaron a esquivar las balas asta que se alejaron Cathy-chan se levanto junto con su prima de los escombros

Oe Waren … Acaso estas pensando lo mismo que yo…- dijo cathy esbozando una sonrisa

Tenemos que viajar a Japón – dijo waren mientras agarraba su celular, la otras chicas editaban el video de "El diario de liebre" y lo subían a Youtube.

/// FIN \\ \

Comentario de la autora Cathy:

Ujujujuju!! Al fin acabamos esta porqueria!! Gracias por esperar un año XD! Ojala les haya gustado el final que YO escribi desde la mitad!

¬¬ Gaby baka!! Nunca terminaste como dijiste!!

Plz! Deje sus reviews ya se viene la continuación XD!!

Bye bye!! Na no da!.


End file.
